


Of Lovers, Friends and Everything in Between

by DenDenMonMon



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anthology, Lots of Sex, Multi, minimal plot, occasional supportive characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenDenMonMon/pseuds/DenDenMonMon
Summary: Is your refrigerator running? ‘Cuz I’m gonna suck your dick.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 50
Kudos: 135





	1. 1.- Office Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to boonoir’s tumblr [post](https://boonoir.tumblr.com/post/187868581398/trixya-karma) about 69 Trixya smut prompts! They will all be independent, isolated stories but I decided to post them all together instead of spamming you with short one shots :D  
> I was originally going to wait until I had them all written down and post one every day but I think it would be better if I just post them as I go. That’s also the reason why they will not be listed in the original order.  
> The categories will vary between F/F and M/M, with the exception of the one prompt about trans Katya. Female pronouns will be used when they are in drag and for lesbian AUs, hopefully it won’t be confusing xP  
> Enjoy!  
> -Monkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Recruitment 101  
> Category: F/F  
> Summary: How far are you willing to go to get the job that you want?  
> Notes: Yeah, the idea of this story came to me almost in a fever dream, I’m not even sure if I’m going to be able to pull it off but… here goes nothing.  
> Written: Dec 27th, 2019

****

**Recruitment 101**

“Alright, Miss…” Katya looks down at the piece of paper in her hands, hoping to find the information that she needs. “Umm. Mattel.” She lifts her head to face the young woman across the desk, whose shaky hands are playing with the hem of her own skirt. “You know, there’s no need to be nervous. We are just going to have a nice chat.”

The girl smiles shyly, her crooked teeth barely visible behind the hot pink lips. It doesn’t feel unnatural. It seems intentional, almost as if the girl has years and years of practice on her. She has mastered the art of smiling while hiding her teeth at the same time, and it is impressive. Katya can easily detect this is a woman of many talents.

“Oh, I know,” she replies with a wave of her hand, dismissing Katya’s words. “I’m not nervous, I’m anxious. I just… I really want this job.” She bites her lower lip, her stare is intensely pinned to Katya’s. “Like, really want this job,” she repeats herself. The words leave her lips in a heavy exhale. Her tongue runs against her top lip slowly. At the same time, she changes her crossed legs, switching to left over right. Her moves are sensual, she even makes a small pause, allowing the eyes of her - hopefully - future boss to get a glimpse of her underwear.

Katya swallows hard, the imaginary knot on her throat preventing air from reaching her lungs properly. The papers land on the desk in front of her and she places her tangled fingers on top of it. Her gaze scans the applicant. She allows her eyes to do so openly and shamelessly, because that’s what the young woman wants her to do. That’s why the girl is placing her arms on the seat of the chair and scooting forward, to give Katya a better look of her cleavage. And Katya is enjoying every second of it.

“I can see that, Miss Mat–”

“Please,” the girl interrupts her. “Call me Trixie.”

Katya nods. “Trixie,” she pronounces the word slowly, tasting every letter as they bounce off of her tongue. 

Trixie smiles approvingly. “Unless there’s something else you would like to call me,” she makes a pause once again, a pause she uses to wink theatrically. “...Boss,” she finishes her sentence with confidence.

For a moment, reason kicks in. Katya takes a pen and scribbles something down. “Aren’t you cocky?” Her question is rhetorical, something to fill the air around them as she takes notes.

With the corner of her eye she sees Trixie shrug a shoulder. “I’m confident in my skills, I know what I am capable of doing, but also what I can’t do. So if you’re looking for humility, I’ve got some of that too.”

A bubble of laughter escapes Katya without her permission. “So you are a people pleaser.” It isn’t a question, Katya is affirming it. Yet, the answer that she gets in return is something she is not prepared for.

“Oh, I’m sure I can please you.”

The pen slips from her fingers, a blue line is left across the paper as proof of Katya’s surprise. She doesn’t say anything, words crash with each other inside her brain, making it impossible for her to pick the correct ones to string a sentence together. All she can feel is heat exuding her every pore, sweat already pooling at her lower back. Her thighs press together, the black pencil skirt making the task a lot easier. Taking a deep breath, she forces the professional version of herself to take over, to keep the interview in track.

Thankfully, the desk separating them is wide enough to put some distance between them. One more thing Katya is suddenly thankful for, is the wood panel that goes down and covers the space between the metal legs of the furniture. The cover up allows her to squirm in her chair slightly, putting pressure where she needs it the most.

“Trix… Miss Mattel,” she decides to use last names. The least personal this interview can be, the better. “Tell me, what are your goals? What is it that you aspire to?”

The aspirant seems to actually be thinking of a proper answer. A hand goes up to curl a lock of hair, Trixie twists the blonde strands around her fingers before releasing them. Katya feels herself being pulled into a hypnotizing trance, as her eyes follow the motions of the manicured fingers.

“Can I be fully honest?” Trixie speaks carefully. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but... my goal is to be on top of you.”

Air catches with her own spit and Katya suddenly finds herself coughing. “Eh-Excuse me?”

Trixie laughs, screams in delight. Her head is thrown back in blissful satisfaction, her breasts are pushed forwards, threatening to fall out of the restrictive shirt. “I’m sorry. I meant, professionally. My dream is to be one of the major partners of the company. I don’t have the money to become an investor, but I’m willing to do whatever it takes to climb up the professional ladder.” 

Her eyes, once again, move up and down Katya’s body. Her gaze is dark and intense. Katya grows insecure. She has to wonder if Trixie is able to see the sweat emanating from the skin of her chest; if she’s able to detect the erratic rising and falling as she struggles to suck air in; if her nipples are hard enough that they trespass the material of her button up.

“Whatever it takes?” Katya repeats Trixie’s words in the form of a question, an inquiry that is pronounced almost as an invitation. Katya is kicking herself inwardly, because she can’t help but admire how hot Trixie is, how every word that falls from her lips is a proposition to something else. And Katya’s body is reacting, her core is throbbing with possibilities. 

Trixie gets up, her head nods ever so slightly. “If it gets me the job, I’ll do it.” Her hands land on her own hips, slowly moving up and down her sides, before finding the buttons of her blouse. The top two are already undone, and she takes care of releasing the next one. Her pink lace bra comes to view, and she runs her nails across her exposed breasts. “Do you like my… qualifications?” Trixie asks as Katya’s eyes follow the red trails involuntarily, licks her lips in anticipation. There is no turning back, Katya decides then and there. Her body is already screaming with want. She can do it. She has enough power in the company to let this one thing happen, plus, is not like she’s the one asking for it, or favoring the candidate. The girl is offering.

Pushing herself back, Katya lets herself fall on the chair. “I would have to examine them closely, before I make a decision.”

A kinky smile takes over Trixie’s entire face. Her plan worked. Katya is willing to let her think that, to make her believe she successfully seduced the recruiter and is one step closer to land the job of her dreams. She can do that and ensure a good lay in the office for herself at the same time. There are literally no downsides to the situation.

It’s time to put her plan into motion. Trixie makes a show as she closes the gap between them. First, she leans on the desk, both hands land flat on the wooden surface. Her arms are strategically placed to push her breasts together. The back of her legs move the chair out of the way. The high heels barely make a sound as they come in contact with the carpeted floor. Lifting her knees higher than necessary, she walks around the big table and stands next to Katya.

“Director Zamolodchikova,” she speaks easily, having practiced the pronunciation for long enough to impress the high executive before her. Katya’s mouth opens slightly; she swivels in her chair to face Trixie, reacting at the perfect mention of her last name. Trixie smiles proudly. “You have seen my… attributes, now, I would like to give you my oral presentation.”

Katya’s breath hitches in surprise, but her brain has no time to register the words when Trixie is already dropping to her knees. Her palms hold on to each of Katya’s knees, spreading them as much as the skirt allows her. Katya doesn’t stop her, on the contrary, she sinks deeper into the chair, her hands gripping the arm rests for dear life.

Her eyes close at the feeling of Trixie’s breath against her skin. She kisses up the inside of Katya’s thigh, purposely missing her center, before going down the opposite side. The wet noises of Trixie’s open mouth have Katya in a level of desire she had never encountered before. She looks down and the image alone could be enough to push her over the edge. The blonde curls cover the space between her legs and they bob with the movement of Trixie’s head. Without thinking about it, she tangles her fingers in the styled waves and her nails scratch Trixie’s scalp slightly. 

“Miss Mattel, this is wildly inappropriate.” The sentence comes out in a voice that Katya can’t recognize as her own. It’s laced with lust and need, contradicting the very purpose of the message. 

Without looking up, Trixie comes as close to Katya’s center as possible. “Do you want me to stop?” 

The vibration reaches Katya’s skin and, before she knows it, she’s pushing Trixie’s face against her core. The girl smiles against the material of Katya’s underwear, which is damp with want, and shamelessly licks at the traces of desire. Her hands move up, pushing the skirt to bundle up around Katya’s waist, who easily lifts her butt to allow the movement. Trixie’s fingers hook on the thin straps of Katya’s thong and pull it down her thighs, leaving it to stretch as far as it goes at Katya’s shins.

Trixie’s eyes finally meet Katya’s, she looks up at her with a naughty face taking over her features. “Now, Director, please allow me to give you a taste…” Katya’s hips buckle at the blunt request, and Trixie laughs as she finishes her sentence. “A taste of my abilities.” It’s probably meant to be another office pun, but it still works to make Katya’s arousal to grow even more.

Her ears purposely shut out everything around her. There’s no chatter from workers, sharing stories and showing pictures of their babies. The noises of the several printers going off at the same time don’t reach her. Surely a phone is ringing somewhere, they always are, but Katya can’t hear it.

A finger slowly goes up and down her entrance, smearing her own wetness across her crotch and up her pelvis. A second finger joins the task but they purposely avoid the most sensitive spots, where Katya needs to be touched the most. Once again, her hips lift off the leather chair by themselves, trying to make contact happen.

“Trixie, please,” she finds herself begging. This is not how things are supposed to be. She’s supposed to be the one in charge. The aspirant should never have control of the interview, that is recruitment one-oh-one. She must regain command of the situation. Taking advantage of the grip she still has on the girl’s hair, she pulls roughly. “Now.” The order is utter at the same time that Trixie’s lips finally land on her center.

The girl was right, she has many oral skills. She knows exactly where to suck, when to blow, and how to flick her tongue. Her lips, chin and cheeks are wet with saliva and Katya’s want. The pink lipstick is long gone, but it doesn’t matter. All her energies are concentrated on the board director she’s pleasing, guided by the hand pulling and pushing to make her touch just the right places.

A yelp escapes Katya when the first finger goes in. She sinks even further down the chair, until she feels Trixie’s knuckle. “More,” she demands in an exhale. “I need to review… your… manual skills.”

Trixie screams more than laughs at Katya’s words. “A whole performance test, I like that.”

Her mouth closes around Katya’s most sensitive bundle of nerves as a second finger enters her, then comes a third. Trixie gives her full control of the rhythm. Katya fucks her hand and mouth at the speed that she wants. She feels Trixie curling her fingertips, to make sure she’s touching all the right places within her. It only takes a few hard thrusts, before Katya is cumming, desperately screaming Trixie’s name. 

The girl is still licking Katya clean of her orgasm when there’s a knock on the door.

“Miss Mattel?” A soft voice is heard through the door.

Trixie and Katya are frozen in place, waiting for the moment when the assistant walks into the office, a thing that doesn’t happen. Trixie moves around, trying to find tissues to clean her hands.

“Yes, Farrah?” she asks as casually as possible.

“Your three o’clock is here, should I send them in?”

“No!” Both Trixie and Katya reply at the same time, a little louder than could be considered normal.

There is a beat of silence, the girl on the other side of the heavy piece of wood is probably trying to put the pieces together. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t see you had an appointment with Director Zamo, do you want me to push this one back?”

Running her fingers through her hair, to make it look as presentable as possible, Trixie scrambles to her feet. “No, we are almost done here. I’ll see them in the conference room.”

Quick as a bolt she arranges her clothes and, staring at her reflection on an expensive vase, she cleans her face with wet wipes. Checking how much of her makeup got ruined, she reapplies her pink lipstick and black eyeliner. It will have to do for now. Katya takes advantage of the position and hugs her from behind. Her hands help to tuck the shirt inside the tight skirt. Placing a soft kiss to Trixie’s neck, she moves to the bathroom, to try and fix herself.

Popping a piece of gum inside her mouth, Trixie walks out of the office, finding her assistant already expecting her with the information of the next meeting. They walk side by side in silence, Trixie’s going through the folder, when Farrah calls her attention.

“Isn’t it boring?”

“Excuse me?” Trixie lifts her head from the numbers to find the smiling face of the beautiful young girl.

“Yeah, you and Katya. Like, you see each other all day at work, meeting after meeting, then having to go home together. It’s probably boring to work with your wife, no?”

“It actually isn’t, we… find ways to keep it fun.” Trixie smiles widely, closing the subject as they entered the conference room. “Gentlemen, thank you for waiting. President Mattel, nice to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! See you again soon. -Monkey.


	2. 2.- Elevator Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Prepared  
> Category: M/M  
> Summary: He’s always so prepared - I’m always a complete mess.  
> Notes: This is a format I used a lot in my previous fandom. It wasn’t originally mine, but I did kinda make it my thing. Let me know how you feel about it, and, if by some weird twist of fate and destiny you come from the Saula fandom and are familiar with my work, welcome back!  
> -Monkey.  
> Written: Oct 21st, 2019

****

**Prepared**

He’s on the phone.

Always on that _damn_ phone.

We walk out of the dressing room.

Bags filled with drag hanging from our shoulders.

His is smaller than mine.

As usual, I was almost late this morning.

I threw in there everything I could possibly need.

He knew exactly what he wanted to wear.

He’s always so prepared.

I’m always a complete mess.

The lipstick stained mouth opens suddenly.

His high pitch laughter fills the hallway.

The air around us.

Something in the immensity of the internet has reached his eyeballs.

He doesn’t offer the content to mine.

I’m left stupidly smiling at _nothing_.

Looking at him.

I get carried away by his light mood.

It feels good.

It makes me happy.

My hand grabs his arm.

Pulls him.

He misses the potted plant.

I should have let him crash.

Stumble with the decoration of the room.

Have his attention on me.

Not the stupid phone.

He does look up.

Thanks me.

Smiles at me.

Something inside me comes on fire.

As it happens whenever he shows the slightest affection.

As it happens whenever I’m around him.

As it happens whenever I think of him.

His index finger presses the up arrow.

The elevator knows we need to go up.

Out of this basement.

Into the empty lobby.

We are the last ones recording.

We always are.

We simply can’t shut up.

We go on and on and on _and on_.

The actual topic is usually left behind.

The crew around us disappears.

It’s just the two of us.

Talking.

Making each other laugh.

Sharing stories with made up details.

Listening to stories that we already know by heart.

The door opens with a ding.

I walk in first.

He follows a moment later.

His head hangs low.

His hands hold the phone.

His fingers tap on the fluorescent screen.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

He’s always on that _damn_ phone.

I want to regain his attention.

I _need_ to regain his attention.

My fingers wrap around his bicep.

The toned muscles contract under his shirt.

My whole body is pressed against his side.

Personal space doesn’t exist with us.

My face moves close to his ear.

“I want to jerk you off.”

I mean it.

I’ve always meant it.

Even when he laughs it off.

Even when I laugh right along with him.

I’ve always meant it.

“I want to jerk you off so bad.”

His eyes grow wide.

And the screaming doesn’t come.

And the wheezing doesn’t come.

Because it is not a joke.

It’s a plea.

It’s a promise.

The phone is finally forgotten.

Pushed inside the backpack.

Lost between synthetic hair and bottles of glitter.

“Okay.”

The word comes out drily.

In a single exhale.

Matter-of-factly.

He drops his stuff on the elevator floor.

“What? Now?”

I’m confused.

I’m excited.

I’m turned on.

“Right now.”

His fingers push the emergency stop button.

An alarm goes off.

It’s loud.

It’s annoying.

He pushes the button again.

And again.

He tries to make it stop.

Nothing changes.

We laugh.

Hysterical laughter pushes the sexy fog aside.

Want and desire make room for humor to take over.

A voice comes from somewhere in the dashboard.

We jump.

We go quiet.

We try to go quiet.

“Are you okay?”

He moves closer to the buttons.

There’s no visible mic to speak to.

“Yeah.”

His voice is even.

“I pressed the button by mistake.”

He doesn’t stutter.

He is always so sure of himself.

His mind is always ready to come up with an answer.

He is always so prepared.

I’m always a complete mess.

His hand presses against my mouth.

Trying to stop the loud laughter.

It’s pointless.

There’s a grunt.

An exasperated surrender.

The man speaks again.

“Okay. I can’t reactivate it from here.”

I look at him with fear.

He looks at me with mischiefness.

The voice sounds again.

“Can you wait until a technician comes?”

“How long would that be?”

The hopefulness is clear in his voice.

That’s the tone of a psycho.

Happy to be stuck in an elevator.

“Uh, it could be a good thirty minutes.”

“Yeah, we’ll be fine.”

He turns to me completely.

There’s a glint in his eyes.

There’s a smirk on his lips.

There’s an idea in his mind.

His hands land low on my hips.

“So, you were saying?”

His hot breath hits my nose.

He stands taller than me.

Towers over me.

I’m visibly shaking.

“They probably have cameras.”

He shrugs a shoulder.

“I don’t care.”

“They are going to see us, record us.”

“They can sell it to TMZ for all I care.”

His mouth connects with mine.

And, suddenly, I don’t care either.

I mean, I do.

I care.

He cares.

He will probably regret this as soon as we are done.

But his lips are so soft.

His hands are so warm.

I can’t think straight.

I want him.

I have always wanted him.

We can worry about the after… 

_After._

His hips press hard against mine.

He wants this, too.

His body is telling me as much.

My fingers open his fly.

The belt is a struggle.

The button is easy.

The zipper goes down almost by itself.

And I have him in my hand.

Finally.

He is big.

And _wet_.

His lips are still on mine.

He opens his mouth to my touch.

I feel proud of myself.

My fist closes around him.

And I start pumping him.

Hot puffs of air hit my cheek.

Whimpering sounds fill my ears.

I can feel myself growing harder inside my jeans.

It hurts.

He practically reads my mind.

He reaches down and frees me.

All I can feel is his touch on me.

His fingers wrapping around me.

His palm caressing me.

The small space seems to close in around us.

Moaning and grunting replace the elevator music.

I feel sweat pooling at my brows.

It runs down my temple.

Reaches my cheek.

He licks the salty droplets.

His tongue follows the trail.

His mouth finds mine.

The taste of my sweat mixes with old Redbull.

And something that is so peculiarly _him_.

Then I feel it.

His veins bulge under the thin skin.

The blood pressure of his dick is probably through the roof.

My name leaves his lips.

Like a mantra.

Like a chant.

Like a prayer.

The signs of his orgasm reaching him are all there.

I can feel him pulling me right along with him.

And we are doing it.

We are cumming.

Together.

My fingers are sticky with his climax.

I pump him a couple more times.

Squeezing harder than necessary.

My tongue trails my own hand.

He watches me through hooded eyes.

Shivers with new found desire.

“Don’t get me started, bitch.”

We laugh.

It’s ridiculous.

It’s insane.

It’s perfect.

Two zippers go up.

Two flies are successfully closed.

We slide down the wall.

Sit on the floor.

And we kiss.

_Kiss._

_Kiss._

_Kiss._

Our mouths lazily wrap around each other for hours.

Maybe minutes.

Maybe seconds.

Then the dinging comes.

The elevator starts moving.

The door opens.

My legs won’t respond.

They are orgasmed rubber.

He easily stands up.

Greets the technician.

Thanks him.

Starts small talk.

I can’t find my voice.

He’s always so prepared.

And I’m always a complete mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! See you again soon. -Monkey.


	3. 3.- New Outfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Same Parts.  
> Category: M/M  
> Summary: He’s lickin’ his lips. His back on the wall. My ass on his d-d-d.  
> Notes: This was actually the first story I wrote for the challenge, and I had no idea what I was getting myself into lol Quick reminder, female pronouns are used once they get in drag.  
> Enjoy! -Monkey  
> Written: Sept 29th, 2019

****

**Same Parts**

Trixie Mattel is done for the night.

All the elements that compose her have been haphazardly thrown into the suitcase that Brian now pulls across the driveway. The wheels jump with the cracks on the pavement, making the task harder than it should be. All he wants to do is get home, to reach the confinements of his house and forget all about the horrible night he just had.

It’s cold, or at least as cold as a California night can get. The wind has picked up and is now biting at his cheeks, making the path from the sidewalk –where the Uber has dropped him off– to the front door seem longer than usual. His nose is surely turning red as he fumbles with his keys. The ring is full, _too full_. He’s been meaning to purge it for the longest time, yet, every time he even starts thinking about it, he reasons that all the important pieces of metal are there for a reason. He goes through them, one by one, recognizing the different colors and brands; mentally pronouncing where they belong to until he’s able to remove the lock and push the heavy piece of wood open.

The smell of baking goods is the first thing that greets him. He can’t remember when was the last time the oven was used in that house. It’s probably the aroma of pancakes that reaches his nostrils, he concludes after a couple sniffs. The stink of cigarettes mixes with the food. All the lights are on, bathing the hallways with brightness, as Lana del Rey’s voice travels through them loudly. He won’t even try to guess the title of the song, they all sound the same to him. One thing he doesn’t have to speculate about, all those signs let him know that _he_ is home.

“Brian!” He calls from his spot by the door. He’s in no mood of going around the place looking for him, not when his feet hurt from standing in heels all night; not when his muscles feel sore from all the dancing he was forced into. Yet, there is no answer.

For a moment, he considers just going upstairs and getting in the shower. His arrival will eventually be noticed. The inner debate is still going as he removes his jacket and scarf, leaving them on the little hooks by the door. Maybe he should check the kitchen, if nobody is there then he will find his way to the bedroom and wait there. Deep down, Brian knows all the baking and music blasting are activities to kill time until he returns home. It would be rude to go straight to bed without at least informing him he's back.

Lana is by now singing something different, a faster tempo to accompany the same haunting voice. Then comes an unbelievably pitchy shout, which is probably a failed attempt to follow the lyrics.

He makes the last turn to enter the kitchen and that’s where he finds him, he finds _her_. The padded ass is up in the air as the whole torso disappears inside the fridge, taking too long to find something that is most likely right _there_. Brian doesn’t mind. He’s enjoying the view of the red thong shimmying in rhythm with the music, illuminated by the flourescent light of the refrigerator.

“Hey, Brian,” he tries once more, a little lower this time.

There’s a loud bang, followed by a grunt, before the full fantasy of _Katya_ emerges from the fridge. 

“Oh, hi!” Katya says, her hand rubbing the back of her head, the blonde curls of the wig going up and down to the movement. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

Her heels click-clack on the tiles of the kitchen as she makes her way to him. Red lips are pressed against his stained ones a little too quickly. Brian closes his eyes and chases after her, provoking a low laugh from her. She complies. Walking directly into his space, she crosses her arms around his neck and pushes her perfectly sculpted body against his. 

She kisses him a couple of times. Small pecks that barely allow any contact of their lips. Brian groans in frustration and she smiles against his lips, enjoying the power she already has on him.

“How was the gig?” Her question is simple, he should be able to answer it without a problem, but he’s distracted. Her fingers rubbing against his cheeks, probably trying to remove the remainings of his heavy make up, make it hard to concentrate.

He pulls her for a hug, feeling the need to be closer to her and recharge with her energy. He sighs into her neck. “It was horrible. All those baby queens have no idea what they are doing.” A strand of hair hits his lips and he blows the plastic away from his face. “Why can’t I just always work with you?” he whines. His open palms land on her waist, compressed by the red corset. “What is this, by the way?”

The wheezing that follows sounds a lot louder when she’s delivering it right into Brian’s ear. She pushes him back, needing space to bend over in laughter. Her eyes fall shut and her mouth falls open. Then, there’s no sound leaving her body, but she’s still shaking with amusement.

“I-I… I completely forgot!” Her hands squeeze his arm tightly, trying to physically transmit the hilarity of the situation. “I forgot I was in full drag,” she finally says a little calmer. “I just finished stoning this.” There’s a little turn to show off her handywork. The restraining garment shining bright as tiny stones catch the light. “I tried it on, but it didn’t look right without the shoes, and to wear shoes I needed tights, and the tights don’t fit without padding…” her hand waves in the air, indicating he should know where her rambling is going. He does.

“This makes me feel like a biological _woahman_.” Her hands rub down her crotch, in that exaggerated manner that is meant to be sexy. She looks goofy more than anything else.

Brian inspects the piece of clothing with detail. She’s really good at what she does. Katya is, most likely, the best drag queen he’s ever met, and he’s not afraid to admit it. She can be hot and sexy, but also funny and intelligent. There’s nothing about her that he doesn’t like, or at least not when she’s nothing but round hips and small waist, when she’s covered in nothing but a bra, a thong, and the brand new corset.

“See something you like?” The red lips turn into a kinky smirk, and just then does he realize he’s licking his lips with desire. 

He wants her, he wants her so bad. He wants to see the wig bobbing as she sucks him off. He wants to see red nails digging into his flesh. He wants to have lipstick stains all across his chest, and stomach, and… He has to stop himself. He’s tired and aggravated, and doesn’t feel like starting something he won’t be able to see through.

His head is nodding before he can finish his train of thoughts. His body is answering her question without asking him permission to do so.

“Just remember, baby, what you see…” she starts out sexily, but by the time she reaches the middle of her sentence she’s full on laughing. “Isn’t always the truth.”

Despite himself, he’s laughing right along. “That stupid song - I swear!” He doesn’t have to finish his warning, the recurrent joke is here to stay, and they both know it, so there’s no fighting it.

“What-what?” She laughs, once again closing the gap between them. “Darling, I’ve got the same parts that you do.” Her words leave her mouth at the same time that long fingers circle his wrist, bringing his hand to touch between her legs. She’s not tucked, and is already getting hard for him.

His eyes widen, and his hand caresses her on its own accord. “Oh, wow,” he pushes through gritted teeth, his own arousal growing by the minute.

The small smirk turns into a full smile. “I made you pancakes for dinner but I guess we can jump straight to the dessert.” She removes his hand from herself and, before he knows it, she’s making her way up the stairs with him in tow.

Doing his best not to step on her heels, Brian follows close behind. His heartbeat is racing and he wonders if she can feel the pulse point on his wrist. His entire body is pulsing, his bottom half more than any other. His eyes are glued to the swaying movement of her ass right in front of his face. There’s an impulse to bite it, to have his teeth sinking into the tender flesh and firm muscles. He has to wait to do that, until she’s rid of all the green foam and Katya becomes Brian again.

With a swift movement, she pushes all the fabric she had been working on to the floor, leaving the bed with nothing but the fitted sheet and a few pillows on top. 

“Help me take this off. I don’t wanna ruin my new creation before it even sees the stage.”

She turns around, two ribbons are gracefully laced across her back, and he untangles them with ease. One by one he pulls the silky streams from their hooks. Her breathing becomes lighter as her torso is released from the restriction of the garment. Just when he’s about to take the corset off, he discovers there’s a zipper that still holds the damn thing together.

“Oh, fuck me!” he grumbles frustratedly. 

A small giggle leaves her as she looks over her shoulder, attempting to face him. “I’m trying, but I need you to take this off first.”

Her own hands snake behind herself, finding the device and struggling to get a hold of it with her long nails. He places his fingers around hers and, together, they pull it down. The stones tickle his arm as he catches the corset, but he couldn’t care less. All he sees are the indentations the material has left on her skin. He runs his fingers over the deep grooves and soon his lips follow the red paths, leaving sweet kisses. His tongue runs up and down the marks, trying to ease the pain.

“Jesus,” she exhales seductively. Partly enjoying the soothing sensation, and partly in desire.

She pushes her lower half hard against him. The sudden move throws him off balance, his back hits the wall behind him as she keeps on rubbing her ass on his crotch. He feels himself growing stiff inside his pants, she surely can’t tell, though, not with all the layers separating them. That can be taken care of. His fingers find the waistband of her tights and pull them down, bringing her shiny red thong and all the pads down with it.

And he can’t believe his luck. There’s no room in his mind to comprehend how he is worthy of dating someone so hot. Brian’s body is standing in front of him, in all its naked glory, skin covered with many tattoos; but Brian is also Katya, with a messy wig on and a full face of makeup.

“Undress.” It’s not a request, it’s a command, one that he obeys as Katya puts the just-finished outfit away, safely hanging it in the closet. Her ass, Brian’s real ass, is in full display as she walks away, and the view is even better from the front when she comes back, wearing nothing but the sparkling bra.

He makes sure to be completely naked and ready once Katya returns. Brian’s lying on the bed, his fist is closed around himself, slowly going up and down.

“I’m sorry you had such a bad night,” she says a little too nicely, verging on condescending, as she positions herself between his open legs. “Now, let me make it all better for you.” 

The signs of a bottle being opened barely reach Brian’s ears, he’s too lost in the fog of desire to really make out his surroundings. That is until a finger is inserted; the cold of the lube makes him yelp, then there are heavy moans leaving his lips as a second finger goes in. He feels in full Trixie mode, loudly expressing how good it feels to have all the tensions of the night washing away.

“Look at me, baby.”

He does. Brian opens his eyes just to see Katya’s beautiful face contort in pleasure as she enters him, inch by painful inch. She’s making little whimpering noises, feeling her full woman fantasy as she thrusts deep into him. The feminine sighs only turn Brian on even more. As the signs of his orgasm start to build, he can feel all the anger and annoyance melting away. It doesn’t take long before he finds his release, screaming loudly and taking Katya right over the cliff with him.

She pulls out slowly, making him whimper at the loss of contact. Her still red lips land on his stomach, her tongue licking him clean.

“Maybe I should try on new drag more often.”

His tired body can’t do anything but let out a small, “Yes, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! See you again soon. -Monkey.


	4. 4.- Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Malibu  
> Category: F/F  
> Summary: You’ll be fine, when you learn to move slow.  
> Notes: If you are anything like me, you have had Malibu on repeat ever since Trixie released the single, and, since I can’t get it out of my head, well, this story came to life lol  
> Written: Feb 2nd-3rd, 2020.

**Malibu**

Trixie hated Tinder, or any dating app for that matter.

Being a gay woman turned her into a target in those platforms. She’d lost count of how many men had offered to ‘change’ her, or the amount of couples that wanted to ‘spice things up’ in the bedroom. Those were the kind of comments that made her leave the app, and forget about it for months, until loneliness hit her again. It usually happened during a Friday or Saturday night, when most of her friends were out having fun, and she found herself eating cheese curds alone in her living room, with nothing good to watch on TV. That was when she would go through the cluster of apps she had labeled as ‘useless’, and click on the infamous flaming icon.

When she promised to take care of her family’s beach house for the weekend, she thought it was going to be so much fun. LA people had proven to be wild, and everybody was supposed to be beyond beautiful in Malibu, but, either her standards were too high or she had been lied to her entire life. Profile after profile and she couldn’t find a single soul that called her attention.

Just when she was about to close the app and maybe take care of herself out of pure boredom, an image appeared.

The blonde girl smiled widely at her with insanely white teeth. Her blue eyes pierced Trixie’s, making her feel as if she were drowning in their depths. There was only one picture, and the obligatory name at the bottom said Katya next to the number thirty-four, stating the girl’s age. Trixie didn’t remember having changed the age range on the thing, she never dated anybody more than five years older than her. Everything seemed off, a bit too suspicious. Nonetheless, she clicked the space that would tell her more about the person. Laughing, she finally swiped right when she read the bio, which could be called anything but that.

_Take me to the beach somewhere so I can meet my dead dad._

It was a match. Trixie’s first message had been a joke about absent parents and her being alone in the beach house. Katya replied right away. The string of laughing emojis had seemed a bit of an exaggeration but, after a short exchange, Trixie was already inviting her for lunch the next day.

That was the reason why she was preparing a picnic basket, for them to eat out on the sand. Her favorite pink gingham cloth was folded and placed on top of cucumber sandwiches and fresh fruit. Right after she put a bottle of chilled wine in the basket, the doorbell rang.

With a deep sigh, Trixie rubbed her sweaty palms on the skirt of her dress, and checked her hair on the distorted reflection of the fridge. The heels of her sandals resounded loud in the open space of the living room, she liked that, it made her feel extra feminine. As if the pink flowy dress, the many layers of makeup, and the styled curls were not sufficient statement of that.

Even when she had seen the one picture of the girl, she had not been expecting the person that showed up at her front door. Katya was an unconventional kind of absolute gorgeous. She was shorter than Trixie, and her black chucks didn’t help to increase her height. She wore matching black jeans and an oversized gray t-shirt, the round neck of it was slightly darkened with sweat.

“I just drove forty-five minutes on the Pacific Coast Highway, so this better be a good lay,” were the first words Katya pronounced.

Trixie’s eyes widened in surprise. “Oh, wow! I–”

Before she could continue, the girl burst out laughing. Her hand reached to get a hold of Trixie’s forearm as she shook her head. “I'm joking!” Her face suddenly turned serious as her grip turned tighter. “It can be medium good, I’m not picky.” Without giving Trixie a second the reply she was laughing again. “No, I’m just kidding.”

“You are, like… a lot, aren’t you?” Trixie struggled to find words to describe the ball of energy slightly bouncing in front of her. For a moment, she was afraid her unfiltered mouth had insulted the girl she had just met, but luckily it wasn’t the case.

“Oh, Momma! You haven’t seen anything yet,” the girl promised as she let go of Trixie and extended her hand. “Hi, I’m Katya.” The smile that she shot Trixie was brighter than the sun burning above them, and warmer too.

Chills ran down Trixie’s spine as she took Katya’s hand, feeling electricity running through her veins as she shook it. “I’m Trixie. Hello.”

“Oof,” Katya winced, shaking her head and physically taking a step back, away from Trixie. “You need to work on your greeting. That was way too aggressive.”

A scream left Trixie unannounced. She threw her head back in joy as a small ‘you bitch’ left her mouth. She wasn’t complaining, though. Their interaction had been entertaining, to say the least. Trixie could already feel herself liking Katya right from the intro. She invited her in with a smile nailed to her mouth, and a giddy feeling invading her body. It was unlike anything she had felt before, never in her twenty-seven years on Earth had another human made her feel so nervous, yet incredibly comfortable. She was really good at reading people, she could quickly put them in categories and know if they were gonna click or not. Katya was in a category of her own. Trixie, as much as she wanted, couldn’t find a mental compartment where she could place Katya.

The blonde wavy hair bounced with Katya’s steps as she moved around the house. “So, you are rich. I mean, like, Richie Rich rich, huh?” She looked at the expensive furniture, extending and retrieving her hand, almost as if she were scared to touch and ruin anything.

“Not even,” Trixie answered with a roll of her eyes. “My family is, but they always made it very clear that it was their money, not mine.”

Katya nodded, her lips pursing slightly. “Alright. I respect that.” She stopped her examination of the room to look at Trixie. “You’ve got any plans for today?” She stuffed her hands in her pockets, fully indicating she had no idea what to do next.

“I thought we could have a picnic, outside by the water,” Trixie replied proudly, she had thought things through carefully. She started walking, making her way towards the kitchen, wordlessly asking the girl to follow her. “Hopefully, you will like what I made.“ She picked up the basket and looked over her shoulder, just to confirm that Katya was indeed walking right behind her.

“Do-do you have any water?” Katya seemed almost anxious as she asked. “I-I don’t drink,” she said pushing her chin towards the basket, where the neck of a bottle stuck out from.

Trixie quickly apologized for not asking, taking the wine out and putting it on the table. She opened the refrigerator and leaned forward. Her short dress was sure to ride up at the position. She could only hope Katya liked what she saw as Trixie pretended to find something else to drink.

“Would you like some kombucha?” She asked as innocently as possible, noticing how Katya’s eyes bolted back to her face.

“Absolutely not,” Katya spoke punctuating her words. It sounded like she was approving of the beverage until the last word was spoken. “I would rather drink the salt water straight from the ocean than that hipster excuse of a drink.”

With a roll of her eyes, Trixie put the glass bottle back to its place. “It’s really good for you, FYI. It has all these–” she turned around, and stopped midsentence when she noticed Katya was no longer in the room. Stretching her neck, Trixie saw that Katya had walked out through the sliding doors and was impatiently waiting for her.

“Come on!” She encouraged as she started walking, the basket dangling in her hand as she easily carried it with her.

Despite the small shake of her head, Trixie found herself smiling. She followed Katya’s path and reached her just when Katya was done setting the sheet down. Trixie dropped next to her on the pink and white piece of fabric, removed her sandals and extended her legs, hoping to get them at least a little bit tanned. Her hand dug into the basket and took out a small container with grapes, offered them to Katya, who gratefully took a handful, before relaxing on her spot.

“What is it that you do, then?” Katya asked around a mouthful of fruit. “How do you make your own money?”

“I’m a hair and makeup artist,” Trixie said with a smile. She loved her job and could talk about it for hours. Katya, however, didn’t seem like the type of person that could hear about hair and makeup for hours. “What about you? You have like zero information on your profile.” Trixie rested her chin on her own shoulder, squinting to get a better view of Katya, who sat on her heels next to her.

There was a sigh and a groan as Katya physically deflated, before she uttered an actual reply. “I just hate those things, you know? I never know what to say. Like, I can’t say I’m a good person. Good people don’t say they are good people! Honestly, I just wanted to put actual facts like: I’m this old, this tall, I weigh this much, and I’m in this area.”

Trixie tilted her head in wonder. “Are you a kitten up for adoption?”

The sounds that came out of Katya were frightening and charming, all at the same time. It was a genuine laughter that sounded more like an old squeaky toy. She spotted a napkin and tried to throw it at Trixie, but the wind pushed it to land on Katya’s lap instead. They both laughed openly, freely, happily. The conversation flowed easily from that point on. They touched on the most basic topics, from immediate family to likes and dislikes. They ate with the sound of the crashing waves as background noise.

It didn’t take an expert to notice they were complete opposites, but it didn’t bother Trixie. She liked the simplicity with which Katya talked about complex subjects. She would quickly jump from one thing to another, seemingly unrelated, but Trixie was sure there was some connection between topics that only Katya understood. If she could have one wish granted, Trixie would like to see inside of Katya’s head, witness how the information bounced off of the walls of her skull, tangled with the wiring of her brain, before coming out of her mouth at a rapid speed.

Something warm filled Trixie’s chest. She had no idea what it was, but it was a nice feeling. She liked the sense of comfort and instant connection she had with the girl bending in laughter next to her. Trixie wanted to run her hand through Katya’s hair, let her fingers caress those sharp cheekbones, touch every single one of her soft curves and create a mental map of her body. Katya was so beautiful, so smart, so out of her league.

“Why did you agree to meet me?” Trixie suddenly asked without even thinking about it. She sat up straight, realizing she really wanted to know the answer. “Like, I’m clearly not your type, why did you even swipe right?”

The question took Katya by surprise. Her eyes opened wide as she stared at Trixie intensely. Although, Trixie had to wonder if there was anything about Katya that wasn’t intense.

“Okay, first of all, you don’t even know what my type is.” Katya pointed an accusative finger at Trixie before continuing. “I don’t have a type. Never had. I like people, and I like sex even more, preferebly with people.” She extended her hands in front of her, as if highlighting the relation between the two. “Now, about you. I don’t know. I liked your tits, and then you got my Contact reference… I knew I had to meet you after that.” She punctuated the end of her speech with an approving nod.

Trixie’s nose scrunched up. “What reference?”

“The dead dad on the beach one?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Katya’s mouth opened in surprise. “Contact? Jodie Foster?” She asked, getting a head shake in return to each of her questions. “Didn’t you message me about wanting to meet your dad, who was dead, at the beach somewhere?”

“Yeah, ‘cause I never met my dad, so he’s probably dead, and I’m currently staying in Malibu.”

“Oh, my God!” Katya brought her hands to her hair as she yelled. “I can’t believe this. It’s all a lie. I’ve been tricked. When were you planning to tell me? When–” The rest of the question died on her lips as Trixie’s mouth crashed with her.

It was clumsy at first, Katya wasn’t done ranting, and Trixie was only trying to shut her up. Their faces bumped into each other a couple of times before they both relaxed and finally kissed. Trixie sucked Katya’s bottom lip, biting slightly. The sound that came out of Katya was so sexy that Trixie had to press her thighs together, putting pressure where she needed it the most. The moment didn’t go unnoticed by Katya. Her hands landed on Trixie’s hips, pulling her to a kneeling position. Their torsos pressed together, breasts rubbing to the erratic movements of their heavy breathing.

Trixie felt turned on beyond knowledge, all she knew how to identify were Katya’s lips wrapped around hers. Katya tasted sweet and salty, like the fruit they had shared mixed with the breeze of the ocean. There was an almost unidentifiable flavor, a strong aftertaste that lingered in Trixie’s tongue after it ran against Katya’s.

“Do you smoke?” Trixie asked against Katya’s lips, not breaking the kiss, but pulling away enough to speak.

Katya’s hand ran up Trixie’s thigh, squeezing slightly. “Would you mind if I said yes?”

Gasping to the touch of Katya’s cold hand, Trixie threw her head back. “As long as you don’t…” She lost her train of thought as Katya’s hand went higher. “If you do– oh!” She yelped as a finger ran against her underwear. “God, just fuck me, okay?” Her knees spread, giving Katya better access.

“Not here, though,” Katya spoke as she kissed Trixie’s chin. “This is not exactly a private beach.”

Trixie opened one eye, among the fog of desire she could see the figures of a family playing ball. “Fine. Let’s go inside.”

Taking Katya by the hand, Trixie stood up and started walking towards the house. She didn’t care about the stuff they were leaving behind. Nothing really occupied her mind other than having Katya on top of her, inside of her, all around her. She could feel her legs shaking with expectation. It had been a long time since she last had sex, but she wasn’t nervious. She, somehow, knew she could trust Katya. They seemed to have some sort of astral connection, and Trixie wondered how they could apply that nonverbal communication in the bedroom.

Unfortunately, the bedroom proved to be too far away. As soon as they entered the kitchen through the glass doors, the kissing restarted. Trixie pushed her own back against the nearest wall and allowed Katya to press her entire body on top of hers. It was all too much. The heat emanating Katya tickled her skin, making Trixie shiver. Their mouths attacked each other as hands landed on every spot of uncovered skin.

Katya snaked her hands under Trixie’s dress and squeezed her ass, forcing Trixie to release her mouth as she gasped in pleasure. Katya caressed the soft skin of her butt lovingly, taking her time to enjoy the feeling of the fleshy cheeks under her fingers.

“I’m gonna eat you out now, is that okay?”

Trixie could do nothing but nod at such formal request. Still in disbelief, she saw how Katya dropped to her knees. Her big smile was the last thing Trixie saw before her eyes shut by themselves. Katya’s hands found the hem of Trixie’s dress and lifted the skirt, before disappearing inside and pulling the small thong down slowly. Trixie felt a finger running up and down her entrance, circling around where she so desperately needed to be touched.

“Katya, please,” Trixie shamelessly begged, and it worked.

She felt the wet tongue pushing flat against her most sensitive spot. Her knees bent slightly, she extended her arms and tried to find support between the glass door and the cabinets next to her. Katya licked her skillfully. Her lips sucked and released her just right, her tongue flicked at the perfect pace. And as if fucking her with her mouth wasn’t enough, Katya pushed a finger inside without warning. Trixie screamed loudly, thankful that the houses were fairly far apart so the neighbours couldn’t hear them. Her sounds only grew higher in pitch as another finger was introduced, and then a third.

Time fully stopped as Trixie sunk down on Katya’s fingers, pleasuring herself at the rhythm she wanted. Her senses felt on the edge of an overload as Katya ate her out simultaneously.

“Pluh-please, stop,” Trixie asked, panting.

In a quick move, Katya removed the dress from around her head with her free hand. “What? What’s wrong?”

“I’m gonna cum.”

“Then why you asked me to stop, bitch?”

Trixie looked to the side, almost shying away from the question. “I don’t wanna… not like this, not without you.”

Sighing deeply, Katya removed her hand carefully, and stood up. “So you are one of those lesbians, huh? You don’t wanna fuck, you want to make love.” She drawled the last word, making fun of the concept.

“Excuse me?” Trixie didn’t try to hide the annoyance in her voice.

Katya took the short sleeve of her shirt and tried to dry her chin as she spoke. “C’mon. You know what I mean. I thought we were just gonna get laid, and you put together a-a stupid picnic date? For fuck’s sake. Who does that? Gross.”

“Well, I’m sorry if I wanted to do something nice for us.”

“For us?” Katya spun around with her hands in the air. “There is no us, Brenda! We literally just met. We talked once, on a hook up app. We were not even having the same conversation! I thought it was all about Contact and you were spilling your childhood trauma. What the fuck! How did you even get _picnic_ from that?”

Crossing her arms on top of her chest, Trixie distanced herself from Katya. It took every cell of will power to step away from her underwear without picking it up, and Trixie still didn’t know if leaving it there was less shameful.

“You need to leave.”

“Oh, but we were just gonna make playlists that reminded us of our first date.” Katya pouted theatrically, stomping her feet hard on the ground.

Trixie didn’t appreciate the sarcasm. “Now!” She shouted, pointing towards the door.

Without another word, Katya stormed out, slamming the door behind herself. Trixie stared at the piece of wood, expecting something from it without knowing what it was. She breathed deeply once, twice, the third time never came. A sob cut through her chest, coming out in a guttural scream. Katya was right. Trixie was smitten since the moment she laid eyes on Katya, and not even in person, just one look at the single picture and she was gone. She understood then that the first step of being let down was getting her hopes up. It had to stop.

One day. Trixie allowed herself one day to wallow. It wasn’t even about Katya, she reasoned. She needed a moment to analyze her motives, then she would pick the pieces back up and move on with her life. Her mind was blank for the entire day. She turned off her phone, put on some baking show on Netflix, and ate microwave popcorn straight from the bag. It had been a day of nothing but self pity and indulging in all the things she knew were bad for her.

Monday came and reality kicked back in. She went to her job at the studio and tried to entertain conversation with B-list celebrities as she got them ready for their low ratings shows. That was something she was good at, something she was confident about. Just like that, she fell back into a routine and the pity party was left behind. At least for the rest of the week. Once Friday reached her again, and she was in no mood to look after her drunk friends, she felt loneliness wanting to creep back in.

Her fingers found the useless folder and clicked on the app by themselves. Between the many unread messages sitting on her inbox, the red bubble next to Katya’s face called her attention. She opened the conversation, just to make the notification go away, but what she saw was something she hadn’t expected. There was a string of messages from Katya asking her to talk, the last one left her phone number, notifying Trixie that would be her last attempt and she should call her if she felt like it.

It took less than a minute of pondering before the call was already connecting.

Katya picked up on the third ring, just when Trixie was about to hang up.

“Who is this? I don’t have this number saved. Are you a scammer?”

Trixie had to laugh at Katya’s words, that were in no shape or form a greeting. Apparently, her laughter worked as an introduction because Katya’s voice immediately changed.

“Trixie, is that you? Fuck. I didn’t think you were gonna call.”

“Hello,” Trixie said as softly as possible, remembering what Katya had said about working on her greeting.

“Hey, that’s so much better! Hi. Listen, I want… please, don’t hang up. I will go straight to the point. I’m sorry. I was rude and mean, and you didn’t deserve all the fucked up things that I said to you.”

A small smirk was slowly forming on her lips. “Go on,” Trixie encouraged her.

Even when she couldn’t see her, Trixie could tell Katya was also smiling by now. “I like you, I like you a lot. This is just so new to me. I’m used to, you know, using the hook up app to hook up. I went there looking for a one time thing, not to, like, stay. Never expected to find… you. I’ve never been with a type like you before.”

For a moment, Trixie wished she was using a land line. She so desperately wanted to twist her finger around the phone cord. “And what is my type?”

“You know, pretty girls who are out of this world funny. All the hyper-femmes I’ve found are hot on the body but empty in the head; and boring. God, you have no idea how boring hot girls can be.” A frustrated groan escaped her, but she recovered right away, as if the actual reason for the call had suddenly hit her. “I just… could you, maybe, give me another chance? It’s stupid but all I can think about is being in Malibu with you again. I’ll prepare the dumb picnic this time. Although, I can’t promise we won’t be eating, like, old batteries and drinking Red Bulls. That’s probably all the things that can be found in my bag right now, but–”

“Oh, my God! Stop!” Trixie shouted between giggles. “If what you wanted was to annoy me into accepting, you can stop now.”

Katya’s whizzing laughter travelled through miles and miles until it digitally filled Trixie’s ears.

“So, is that a yes? Can we give it another go?”

“Yes, you idiot. I’ll go out with you again.”

“Marvellous, darling! Pick you up tomorrow, same place?”

On her end of the line, Trixie shook her head. “I actually live in Century City. You can pick me up here and we’ll go to Malibu. We can even work on those playlists on our way.”

Loud laughter was heard before Katya spoke again. “Deal. Bring the Red Bulls, I’ll bring the batteries.”

Trixie smiled, pressing her cheek against the cold glass of her cellphone. “Please, don’t feed me batteries. We can go to a restaurant or something.”

“No,” Katya stated solemnly. “We’ll have a picnic. That’s gonna be our thing, I’ve declared it. See you tomorrow, then?”

“See you tomorrow. Good night.” Just before she hung up, Trixie heard Katya calling her name. “Yeah?”

“We’ll be fine. Let’s just take it slow, okay?”

“Okay,” Trixie agreed. “We’ll be fine,” she repeated, more to herself than the emptiness coming from the device, indicating that the call had ended. “I’ll be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! See you again soon. -Monkey.


	5. 5.- Cuckolding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Take Care of Your Girlfriend  
> Category: F/F  
> Summary: Roses are red, Violets are hot.  
> Notes: You can blame Laura and her filthy Vixya (????) fic for this one!  
> Written: Feb 17th-18th, 2020

**Take Care of Your Girlfriend**

The doorbell rang again. It was the most annoying sound in the world. Especially after Trixie had yelled several times that she was coming. She took a deep breath and patted the back of her head, making sure her hair was in place before turning the knob.

She pulled the door open just as the damn button was pressed yet again. She tried to roll her eyes but every muscle in her body stopped responding when she took in the person in front of her. A vision of porcelain skin wrapped in leather was presented in front of Trixie. She had been told that a girl of outstanding beauty was going to contact her. They had spoken on the phone, and made all the arrangements. Yet, nothing could have prepared her to finally face Violet Chachki. The girl wore a black jacket that rested at her elbows, leaving her sharp shoulders uncovered. A long ponytail started high at the top of her head and fell all the way down to her collarbone.

“I’m Violet,” the girl pronounced through scarlet lips, distracting Trixie from her observations. It wasn’t an introduction, it was a statement. “Am I taking care of you?” She asked as her eyes scanned Trixie slowly, meticulously. The girl was taller than her, and Trixie had never felt more intimidated to look up to find someone’s eyes before.

Taking a step to the side, Trixie nervously motioned for her to walk in. “Yes. Come in. Hi, I’m Trixie. Thank you so much for agreeing to this. I know you have a very busy schedule.”

Violet looked back at her from over her shoulder, the leather jacket sliding easily off her arms and onto the couch. “The bedroom?”

Trixie’s high heels sounded loud against the hardwood floor, as she hurriedly walked to catch up with her. “Oh, yes. Of course, no time for chit chat. Right this way. My girlfriend is already waiting for us.”

A perfectly manicured finger was lifted as Violet stopped cold. “The appointment was made for one person. I don’t do couples.”

“Don’t worry.” With a small smirk creeping to her lips, Trixie opened the bedroom door. “This is Katya, and she won’t be participating.”

In a corner of the room, Katya was seated, wearing nothing but her underwear. Her ankles were tied up to the legs of the chair. Her arms were stretched behind her back, and a ball gag prevented her mouth from closing completely.

“She is kinda hot,” Violet said, both her hands landing on the smallest waist Trixie had ever seen. “I wouldn’t mind doing things to her.” Her eyes drank in the image of Katya, barely clothed, restricted, with a small pool of drool threatening to fall from her lips. “Is she just watching?”

“Yes, you see, we–”

“No, no,” Violet interrupted her. “I don’t care about the details. I’m here to take care of you, and only you.”

Violet took the few steps separating her from Trixie and, placing her hands on Trixie’s shoulders, she spun her around, away from Katya.

“Let’s get started, shall we?”

Violet’s eyes pierced Katya’s as she placed a soft kiss on her girlfriend’s neck. Her fingers slowly moved down, snaking to Trixie’s back and finding the zipper of her dress. She took her time, making sure Katya could take in how she undressed Trixie.

The sound of the wooden legs of the chair, scratching the floor, made Trixie turn around. The look on Katya’s eyes was one she had never seen before. She was desperate, her stare screamed in frustration as she tried to move. Her arms pulled slightly, and her thighs tried to press together, unsuccessfully.

“Is she okay?” Trixie found herself whispering. “I don’t know if I did it right. I had never tied anybody up before. We watched a tutorial before you got here…”

“Get on the bed,” Violet ordered, her voice was so demanding that Trixie could do nothing but obey. Already stripped down to her underwear, Trixie climbed on the bed. Violet walked towards Katya, and went around the chair, inspecting their handy work. “She’ll be fine.” Violet ran a hand through Katya’s blond hair. “She’s gonna be extremely turned on, and very frustrated as I fuck her girlfriend, but she’ll be fine.”

Giving her back to Katya, Violet hooked her fingers on the waist of her pants and slowly pulled them down. Her ass was so close to Katya’s face she could almost touch it. And she was planning on doing just that. In the exact moment she stretched her neck, Violet snapped back up. No words were spoken, but the lifted eyebrow told Katya she better behave.

In a matter of a few painful minutes, the girl was fully naked.

Trixie bit her bottom lip the whole time, watching the sensual battle of powers taking place in front of her. She sunk deeper into the pillows when she saw Violet walking her way.

“Could you– I mean, if it’s okay, could you… put the boots back on?” Trixie mumbled, stumbling with her own words. She wasn’t even done pronouncing her question when Katya was already grunting in agreement.

“I’ll grant you only this one thing,” Violet warned, already picking up her footwear. “You don’t get to make requests. As soon as I step into the bedroom, I’m in charge. You…” Her eyes travelled between Trixie on the bed and Katya on the chair. “You are both my bitches now, don’t forget.”

With incredible ease, Violet stepped on the bed and got on it. She stood with her legs apart, the sharp heels of her boots sinking on the mattress. “On your knees,” she ordered Trixie, who did just as she was told. “Here.” She pointed right in front of herself, and Trixie crawled the short distance before she sat on her heels again. “Now, eat.”

It took a moment for Trixie to register what was going on, but when she understood the instruction, her eyes grew wide. Before she could react, Violet was already placing a hand on her head and pushing her against her crotch. Trixie lost no time, she placed her hands on Violet’s butt and buried her face in between her legs. Violet tasted… different, Trixie concluded after a few seconds. She had been with Katya for so long that being with someone else was something completely new to her. She had gotten used to pleasuring Katya, she had no idea if her techniques would work on somebody else. And Violet was not helping much, she simply stood there, unmoving, not making a single sound, nothing that Trixie could use as an indicator. She kept going, nonetheless, she tried every trick she knew, yet, there was no reaction from Violet.

“Ugh! This is rather boring,” Violet said, muffling a fake yawn. “Let me show you how it’s done.”

Taking advantage of her position, she pushed Trixie back. Trixie bounced against the mattress, her blond curls fanning out on top of the pillows. She struggled to get her legs out from underneath herself, feeling anything but sexy in the awkward position. From her spot, she craned her neck, trying to see beyond Violet’s form to find Katya. She was clearly struggling. Katya’s chest, wet with sweat and drool, rose and fell at an uneven pace. Her hips rocked back and forth as she tried to get any kind of friction on her lower half.

Trixie’s stare was directed back at Violet when she started kissing her through the underwear. It made Trixie uncomfortable. She knew she had soaked through her panties, right where Violet tongue was licking, but she couldn’t help it. Her hips buckled up, thrusting against Violet’s face, who smiled rather wickedly.

“Someone’s inpatient.” With the same smirk dancing on her lips, she rolled Trixie’s underwear down her legs and threw them on the floor.

Violet positioned herself on her knees, between Trixie’s opened legs, making sure Katya got a clear view of her ass as she leaned forward.

When she said she was going to take care of Trixie, she meant it. She knew she was an expert in what she did, there was a reason why she had such demand, and she always lived up to the expectation. She fucked Trixie with her mouth and tongue, she licked just in the right places and sucked with the right force. Her hands went up and pushed Trixie’s bra up to her neck, taking a heavy breast in each hand. Trixie whimpered and moaned in pleasure, her body twitched and quiver as the waves of an orgasm started to wash over her. Violet pressed her tongue flat against Trixie’s entrance, putting pressure to ease the throbbing. She could taste how close Trixie was, so she moved away from her core and kissed down her thigh.

“See how this is so much better?” She spoke against Trixie’s skin.

Out of breath, Trixie squirmed at the lack of contact. “Yes, bitch, yes!”

Violet moved to the other side, kissing her way back up. “Now, be a good girl and cum for me.” And with that she was once again pushing her tongue inside of Trixie.

That single movement was all it took to have Trixie’s high pitch scream filling the air around them. In the background, they could hear Katya grunting madly as she came as well. It was something Violet had never seen before. This couple was connected to such an extent that, even without touching each other, they found their climax at the same time.

Katya’s eyes shut tightly as she tried to ride out her orgasm. Her head dropped as her body trembled, there was not much she could do in her position. She simply sat there and powerlessly let the electroshock travel up and down her body.

“Oh, wow!” Trixie exclaimed. She pressed an arm against her eyes as she recovered. “That was amazing. I’m still seeing white flashes. I can’t… wow.”

“We are not done yet,” Violet informed her. “This is not over until I cum, and I’m not even near that.” She took one of Trixie’s legs and extended it up in the air. “Since your bedroom skills are so fucking basic,” she sighed as she pronounced the last few words, almost as if being there was frustrating for her. “I guess I will just have to use this hot bod of yours to get myself off.”

Just like that she was straddling Trixie's crotch. Still holding Trixie’s leg up, Violet positioned herself so she could be facing Katya, and locked eyes with her as she started rocking against Trixie’s center. She bent Trixie’s leg slightly and started kissing her knee, she then moved to her shin, and soon was licking the arch of Trixie’s foot. Katya’s eyes threatened to fall out of their sockets, she was clearly reaching the end of her patience. Her head would move side to side, trying to catch a glimpse of Trixie, with no luck. By this point she was really trying to free herself from the restrictions, forcefully pulling her limbs.

Violet shook a finger in front of herself, her stare still piercing Katya’s. “Nah-ah-ah. I’m almost done here. You sit still.”

After pronouncing the order, Violet placed Trixie’s foot on her shoulder and pressed the leg closer to her body. She used it for balance as she sped up the movement of her hips. Trixie’s soft moans mixed with the wet sounds of their bodies crashing together, created a sensual composition. Violet rode her faster and faster, applying pressure where she needed it; not really paying attention to Trixie’s needs, yet completely sure that she was going to cum any minute.

Just as predicted, only a few thrusts later, Trixie was again shouting unintelligibly.

A soft smile took over Violet’s face as she climaxed herself. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply as a sudden peace invaded her. Her whole body relaxed after a second, and she was able to plant her feet on the floor again. She stretched her back, feeling her muscles complaining after straining them so much. She spotted a box of tissues on the nightstand and cleaned herself the best she could. Violet then walked towards Katya, kissing her temple and whispering to her ear. “You were amazing today, baby. You deserve an award.”

She felt contempt, happy with another successful session. She looked back on the bed, where Trixie laid in a fucked up mess, arms and legs wide opened. Her hair was tangled, her makeup was smudged, red marks could be seen on her shoulder, created by the straps of her bra. Violet chuckled softly, picking up her clothes from around the room. “You okay there?” The tone of her voice was playful, nothing like the intimidating sex goddess that walked into the apartment earlier that day.

“You fucking killed me!”

This time the girl laughed openly. “I would love to stay here and like cuddle and shit, but I have another appointment.”

“Right, right!” Trixie stood up, her legs shaking momentarily before she could find her ground. She put on a robe and walked a fully dressed Violet out of the room. “Thank you again, for doing this. I had so much fun.” She grabbed her purse from the coffee table, took the money out of her wallet, and placed it on Violet’s opened hand.

“No, thank you. And I’m sorry for what I said in there, humiliation is part of my dom persona.”

Trixie quickly shook her head, dismissing Violet’s comment. “You are fine! Don’t worry about it. I get it.”

They reached the front door, Trixie removed the several locks and allowed Violet to walk out. “I know you said you didn’t do couples but–”

“I would love to,” Violet replied before Trixie even finished her request. “There’s something about you two that intrigues me.”

A scream-like laughter escaped Trixie. “You are not the first one to say that. But yeah, I’ll give you a call. We can totally figure something out.”

“Sure!” Violet agreed. “Now, go take care of your girlfriend. Her shoulders must be killing her.”

“Oh, shit! You are right. Thank you.”

Violet laughed again. She saw Trixie running back into the bedroom, before she closed the door and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! See you again soon. -Monkey.


	6. 6.- Unwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Vicks VapoRub-Me  
> Category: M/M  
> Summary: Unfortunately, he has never eaten knives before, but he figures it would feel similar to this.  
> Notes: Massive disclaimer, this is by far not my best work. I woke up one day feeling like absolute shit, so it felt appropriate that I portrayed exactly that, that’s why I decided to take on this prompt. Seriously felt like dying and couldn’t even function properly, so I kinda gave up on this; then Miss Corona decided to come visit and I didn’t really feel like writing a sickfic at the time. Anyways, it took me months to finish this simple one shot but here it is. I hope you enjoy! (because I still feel like dying).  
> Written: Feb 21st, 2020 - April 25th, 2020

**Vicks VapoRub-Me**

“I am so sorry, Pete,” he lets out before sniffing yet again. “You know I wouldn’t be doing this if it wasn’t bad. I seriously feel like absolute shit.” He moves the phone away from his face as a sudden sneeze escapes him.

He catches the end of Pete’s sentence when he puts the device back to his ear. “...worry,” he assures. “I’ll let everybody know, and we’ll continue shooting on Monday, how does that sound? You just stay home and rest up, okay? Have you talked to Trixie?”

“Not since last night.”

“Okay, I’ll call her. Keep me posted. Hope you feel better.”

He pronounces some grunts of agreement before disconnecting the call.

He’d known something was wrong since the night before. He’d been out late, having ice cream with Amy. The air had been cold, but it felt good against his constantly overheated skin. They’d walked back to his apartment without rushing, enjoying the cool California weather.

As soon as his head hit the pillow later that night, he found himself regretting that little stroll. His nose was stuffy and he had trouble swallowing. He’d sent his complaints to Trixie through text messages, but had also stated how his body was always on his side and he hadn’t gotten a cold in ages. The itchiness in his throat had kept him awake, but Trixie, who wasn’t suffering the symptoms, had fallen asleep mid-conversation.

He grabs his phone, with the sole intention of letting Trixie know about the development of his state. The string of blue bubbles is overwhelming. A countdown of how many hours of sleep he would’ve gotten, if he fell asleep right then, had been sent every hour.

He closes the conversation and throws the phone on the empty space next to him.

Maybe if he showers, he will get to feel better. Cleanse his body of all toxins, or whatever. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Until he throws the covers away, that is. The temperature of the room is colder than he had expected, or maybe he’s running a fever, because the chilled air makes his skin tingle as soon as it touches it. With a deep sigh he turns around, grabs the covers and turns himself into a blanket burrito again. It’s time to take a nap, put his body into low power mode and let it fight whatever it is that’s making him sick.

He sleeps for an hour, or three, or six, he doesn’t know; but he’s suddenly awakened by the doorbell sounding incesibly.

“Jesus. Go away!” He screams into his pillow, sinking deeper into the mattress. The person doesn’t do as they are told, and the bell is heard again. “This better be a major fucking emergency.”

This time he doesn’t make the same mistake as before. He grabs the blanket at the top of the pile and wraps it around his shoulders. Still mumbling curse words is that he reaches the door. He opens it without asking who is on the other side, but is ready to give them a piece of his mind for waking him up. The concerned features disarm him on the spot.

“Oh, my God, Katya. Are you okay? You look horrible!”

“Well, good morning to you too, you fucking bitch,” he pretends to be offended as much as he can, but his body is still not responding properly.

Trixie makes his own way past Katya, carrying several plastic bags in each hand. “Good morning? Girl, it’s almost four in the afternoon. I’ve been calling and texting you. When the messages didn’t show delivered I got worried, then the calls were not connecting. I decided to come see you.”

Katya looks around, as if the device would magically appear somewhere around the living room. “I don’t know where my phone is. It’s probably dead somewhere.”

After dropping everything on the coffee table, Trixie walks back to Katya, who hasn’t moved from his spot next to the door. “I brought you some food. Pete told me you were not feeling well, but this seems, like, super serious.” He grabs Katya by the hands and basically drags him to sit on the couch. “How are you feeling?”

“Well, you-you…” A sneeze interrupts his speech. Trixie reaches inside a bag and takes out a box of tissues before a second sneeze escapes Katya. “Thank you. Now, look away, this is not going to be pretty.”

Trixie laughs but does nothing to divert his eyes as Katya blows his nose. He even offers his hand for Katya to place the used tissue. Katya simply makes a face of disgust and puts it on the table in front of them.

“So, is it like a cold,” Trixie inquires. “Or what is it that you are feeling?”

“You know, it’s so weird. Whenever I move, it feels as if part of my body moved and then it took a second for, like, my other half to catch up. I don’t know how to explain it.”

He doesn't have to, before he even finishes his sentence, Trixie is already nodding. “Those body aches are signs of a fever. Hold on.” Once again, Trixie starts going through the bags in front of him. “I didn’t know what you had so I stopped by the pharmacy and bought a bunch of shit. I know the lady sold me a thermometer.”

“Is it rectal, mother?” Katya asks in a watered down version of Maureen's voice.

“Oh, my God,” Trixie says between giggles, finally finding the thin tube. “Glad to know the cold hasn’t affected your sluttiness. Now open.”

Katya does as he’s told, parting his lips as Trixie puts the instrument under his tongue.

“According to this thing, we need to wait a minute and a half,” Trixie informs him as he puts the instructions aside. “Okay, now, hear me out.” He starts speaking more to himself, to fill the silence around them, as he takes his purchases out of the bags. “I went to the drug store to get you, like, cough drops or something for the flu, you know, just in case. When I was there I remembered what happened to my uncle Steve, you remember him, right?”

With the glass tube still in his mouth, Katya shakes his head.

“Yeah, you do. He went to rehab. I’ve talked about him several times. Anyways, when he came out of rehab he had this thing for, like, NyQuil and stuff. He couldn’t even see cough syrup ‘cause it was, I don’t know, triggering, I guess.”

Katya can’t help but smile. The way Trixie speaks with his hands, as much as he does with his mouth, will always be fascinating. He mumbles something unintelligible around the thermometer, then tries to muffle a laugh.

“Shut up! It’s not gonna work if you are talking!” Trixie warns, waving a finger in front of him. “As I was saying. I called Valentina. She’s always bragging about how Mexicans are the best at home remedies, and she gave me some useful tips. That’s why I brought you chicken broth, ‘cause apparently soup only works in movies. She told me to get a shit ton of Vicks VapoRub, and that you should put it on your chest and the sole of your feet. Now, she mentioned something about wrapping your feet with newspaper, but I guess a pair of socks…”

The rest of his rambling gets immediately lost to Katya’s ears. Maybe it’s the fever, or maybe it’s the lack of sleep, but Katya has never felt more loved or taken care of in his life. His eyes water as they analyze the intensity with which Trixie is speaking. He is so worried. He’s dropped everything to be there for Katya; went out of his way to not only buy him drugs for his sickness, he took in consideration Katya’s sobriarity.

Almost without thinking about it, Katya leans forward and drops his head on Trixie’s shoulder. That’s enough to stop the rambling. Trixie’s hand goes up and caresses Katya’s unshaven cheek. The room is completely silent, their breathing synchronizes after a few seconds and soon that’s the only sound filling the air around them. It’s comfortable, it feels like home.

Suddenly, Katya doesn’t feel so sick anymore, his body doesn’t ache as much, his lungs are pulling oxygen in again.

“Let me take a look at that,” Trixie says quietly, not really wanting to interrupt the moment but needing to check the thermometer. He removes it from Katya’s mouth, and puts it up against the light, that’s when he realizes. “I don’t know how to read this thing! Don’t they sell like electronic ones? Shouldn’t this thing say something like: yes, you are hot, or no, you ain’t dying, bitch, you ain’t that special?”

Katya takes the thermometer in his hands, doing his best to breathe as he laughs and coughs at the same time. “It’s ninety... ninety-nine and a half, maybe? That’s not bad. Fever, I believe, starts at, like, a hundred. Anything higher than that is, like, really dying.”

He says it as a joke, as a way to light up the mood, but Trixie’s face turns somber. “Ninety-nine and a half is basically a hundred. So you do have a fever, don’t you dare die on me, you idiot.”

“I’m fine. I do feel like taking a shower, though. That can bring down my temperature, plus, I’ve been sweating _a lot_.”

Trixie nods his head. “Okay, you go do that, I will heat up the food. You think you can eat?”

Already standing up, Katya agrees. “Yeah. Warm soup would feel nice down my throat. I have never eaten knives before... unfortunately... but it feels like that’s the only thing I’ve been eating.”

“You know what else could feel nice down your throat?” Trixie tries to joke, but laughter makes it hard for him to even finish the sentence.

Katya stops cold on his tracks, turns around and points a finger at him. “Hey, if you are not planning on putting your huge ding-dong in my mouth, don’t you joke about that.”

Lifting his hands in surrender, Trixie walks away, occupying himself in the task of heating up the food for his sick friend.

The shower is quick, Katya doesn’t feel like standing under the spray of freezing water, or at least that’s how it feels against his hot skin. The drops leave a tingling feeling as they travel down his body, hopefully taking germs and viruses away with it. When he enters his bedroom, it feels as if his heart has dropped to his feet as well. The lights are off, all but the lamp on the bedside table. Trixie walks in with a tray in hand. There’s a bowl that probably has the broth in it, a glass filled with juice, another one with water, and some containers that surely hold medicine in them to make him feel better.

“Get in the bed,” Trixie commands, pushing his chin towards the unmade covers.

Katya doesn’t even question it, he unties the wet towel and throws it on a chair. The sheets feel cool as he places them around his lower half. Just when he’s feeling himself relax, he’s startled by Trixie’s hand on his chest.

“Don’t you ever touch me,” Katya says more out of reflex, doing absolutely nothing to remove Trixie’s fingers from his skin.

With a small eye roll, Trixie continues on his task. “Shut up, you big baby. I need to put this VapoRub on your chest to, I don’t know, open up your lungs or something like that.”

That’s when he sees it. Trixie sees the corners of Katya’s mouth slowly curling into a smile he knows very well. It is a very telling smile. Katya knows his thoughts are not socially accepted, yet he will proudly express them. As soon as the blindingly white teeth are in full display, Trixie lets out a sigh as he dramatically drops his shoulders.

“What-what now?”

With lifted eyebrows, Katya uses his eyes to make Trixie look down, towards his bottom half. The sheets are slightly lifted and Katya laughs as soon as the ‘oh, wow’ is pronounced, indicating Trixie understands what’s going on.

“Bitch, I’m literally putting medicine on your chest. This can’t possibly be turning you on.”

“No, no, no,” Katya quickly corrects him. “Getting a boner is not an equivalent of getting turned on. It’s just a physical reaction to human touch.”

Trixie sits on the edge of the bed, ignoring the response of Katya’s body, and carries on with the task. “When were you last touched by a human?” He asks with a twist of his lips, trying to make it sound sarcastic, and expecting Katya to bring up a weird story of how he was last touched by a demon or something of the sort.

None of that happens.

Katya looks away, almost ashamed. Almost. Shame is not part of his vocabulary. Yet, there is no other word that could describe the somber air taking over his features. There is a sigh before he looks back at Trixie. Something immediately changes. His eyes are a shade darker than usual, they look straight into Trixie’s soul, and he can’t take it. He has to look down, to the container of medicine still in his hands.

“Hey,” Katya speaks, softly, almost in a whisper. Trixie nods, acknowledging he’s heard him, but still not able to look up. “Thank you,” Katya finishes. The tone of his voice is deep, laced with something that Trixie doesn’t dare to figure out.

He shrugs a shoulder. “No problem,” Trixie assures Katya, toying with the blue jar. He doesn’t elaborate, he wants to make the weird cloud above them go away. He presses two fingers into the scented gel before running it against Katya’s skin.

Trixie tries to concentrate on applying the medicine into Katya’s chest evenly. His hand travels from one pec to the other slowly. His fingers make sure to lightly touch one of the bugs, permanently drawn on Katya’s shoulder, before making his way to the one. He does his best to ignore the deep stare of his friend burning the top of his head, he doesn’t pay attention to the uneven raising and falling of the chest he’s touching. He really wants to, he is really trying. It’s useless.

Soon, he finds himself licking his lips, he feels the throbbing in his pants, he loses control of his hand. Without even thinking about it, he takes more medication but his fingers land on Katya’s stomach this time. His fingertips trace the toned abs, his nails scratching slightly. He goes lower and lower until his hand disappears inside the covers.

It burns. It really burns. When the ointment reaches the delicate skin, Katya closes his eyes. He wants to open them, he wants to see Trixie’s hand going up and down on him. He wants to have a good look at Trixie’s face as he pumps him; but he’s too weak. His mind is fogged with fever and lust. He is struggling to pull air in when his lungs are still not fully working. All he knows is that Trixie’s soft touch is taking care of the throbbing of his lower half, just as he has been taking care of his sickness for the last hour or so.

He has to do something, as a thank you. He blindly pats down the mattress, finds Trixie’s legs, and the bulge between them right after. Slowly, he opens his eyes, just to find Trixie’s stare.

“Brian,” Trixie whispers, no other word is pronounced but all motion stops. “I’m sorry,” he says, releasing him with a heavy exhale. “I shouldn’t have done that. You are sick, you are not feeling well.”

“So what?” Katya sounds almost angry. “It’s not like we are kissing. Surely a cold is not dick-to-hand contagious.”

Trixie stands up, maybe some physical distance could work in their favor. “That’s not what I meant, bitch. I just… I don’t know. It feels like I’m taking advantage of you.”

Katya sits up, making sure the covers don’t fall and add awkwardness by revealing his erection. “Hey, listen. Nobody is taking advantage of anybody. If anything, I’m taking advantage of your good heart to fuck you. You have been such an amazing friend and, honestly, the only way I know how to communicate is sexually. I kinda sensed this was where things were going. I’m sorry. I know you have made it perfectly clear, right from the start, that it couldn’t happen. I need to respect that.”

Folding his arms across his chest, Trixie taps his foot softly against the floor. “What if…” he trails off, his eyes avoiding Katya again. “What if I want something to happen?”

“You do?” Katya doesn’t do anything to hide the excitement in his voice.

Trixie nods. “I do. But not like this, though.”

“Oh, no! God! Not like this,” Katya agrees.

A small smile creeps into Trixie’s lips, before he goes around the bed and climbs next to Katya. “Why don’t we wait until you feel better and revisit the subject?”

Katya lays back down and faces him with a giant grin on his face. “I feel better already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! See you again soon. -Monkey.


	7. 7.- Trans Katya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Wrong Side of the Moon  
> Category: M/F  
> Summary: _  
> “I’m Brian,” he said with a heavy exhale.  
>  Katya smiled as she looked out the window. “I used to know a Brian.”_  
> Notes: I felt like writing something darker, deeper, kinda angsty; let’s see if this turns out to be it.  
> Written: April 28th, 2020 - May 3rd, 2020.

**Wrong Side of the Moon**

Katya had seen the minivan more than once by now. She wasn’t sure how many times, but she had seen the car going around before. Surely last weekend, maybe the one before that, too. She had photographic memory, and the white vehicle, with little stickers on the backseat’s window, was unmistakable to her.

She elbowed the girl standing next to her, without taking her eyes off the car. “My admirer is back,” she said before lighting up a cigarette and bringing it to her lips.

Kennedy followed the direction of Katya’s stare and saw the headlights being turned off. “Oh, oh. He had never stopped before, though. Are you gon’ do something?”

The smoke left Katya’s lips deliberately slower than normal. She felt sexy when doing so. She knew she looked good; she looked hot. The dark sky didn’t have a single star in sight, the only lighting was provided by the yellow street lamp that had become her best friend. It accentuated her curves just enough to highlight her fit body, but not too much to reveal any imperfection.

She stood there, back against the wall, one arm wrapped around herself, and the other finding support on it to put the cigarette to her lips. She didn’t move, not just yet. She needed to assess the situation. There was something about the bald man behind the wheel that intrigued her. He seemed to be hiding. There wasn’t much of him she could see, even when her eyes had learned to identify shapes in the dark.

One didn’t become a lady of the night without refining one or two senses.

He was nervous, of that Katya was sure. With a sigh, she figured she might as well get this done and over with.

The point of her black leather boot stepped on the butt of the cigarette, and she started her way to him. She purposely swayed her hips with every sharp step she took. The high heels resounding against the pavement reminded her she was the one in charge. And she liked that power.

This routine she knew rather well. She went over to the passenger window and waited for the guy to roll it down. Making sure to bend over slowly, she supported her forearms on the door in a way that pushed her breasts together, and tilted her head in a seductive angle.

“ _Bonjour_ ,” she let out slowly, enticingly. “You looking for some fun tonight?”

The man faced away from her, his eyes went from one end of the street to another. He seemed to be making sure nobody saw them. He nodded to himself. Katya could see the cogs in his head turning, the inner battle of a first-timer. She could almost hear the voice inside his head, telling himself he could do this, that it was going to be okay, that nobody was going to find out.

When he finally looked at her, his eyes widened in surprise. “Oh, wow. You’re beautiful.”

Katya innocently brought her chin to her shoulder. “Thank you. So kind of you.”

For a moment, nobody said a thing. He observed her and she let him. He was admiring her, in a way that -maybe- nobody had done before. She was used to people looking at her, to have women judging her. She was used to men undressing her with their stares, to pinpoint the moment when she became a sexual object to them. This man wasn’t like any of them. His stare travelled across her face almost lovingly, taking in the beauty of her features. This adoration actually made her feel more uncomfortable than any previous objectification.

“You are, like, very beautiful,” he let out in a whisper.

“I mean, it’s not like I will get tired of hearing it,” Katya said, flipping the ends of her curly hair. She had just cut it herself, and she loved it. The blonde waves ended right above her collarbone, and the bangs were just long enough that they played with her lashes when she blinked. “But, I’m on the clock here,” she continued. “So, unless you are planning on repeating that as you fuck me, I need to go back to my spot.”

He choked on his own breath, surely not expecting her to be as bold and direct. “I-I…” he stopped, trying to control the stumbling of his words. “Wow. Okay. You see, I’m looking for, umm, something in part–” He shifted in his seat. “I just wanted to know if you were… Oh, God. I don’t know how to explain this without sounding mean. Like, I don’t wanna insult you.”

Ah. She had been right. This was his first time. She could have fun with that, play mind games, make him feel embarrassed; most of her tricks liked to be put down like that. Again, he wasn’t like any other client she had had before. Just as fast as the idea had crossed her mind, it was gone.

She nodded her head, agreeing with his silence instead. “You want to know if I’m a girl with a dick,” she said it so easily, so casually. “And I am. Yes, sir. Is that a deal maker or breaker?”

The answer to her question came in the form of a door unlocking. She smiled widely, feeling a sudden relief she wasn’t expecting. She jumped in, pulled the visor down and opened the mirror. Yes, she looked good.

“So, you wanna hear tonight specials or–” she started but was immediately interrupted.

“I want it all,” he said without hesitation.

Katya liked that.

“Very well, then. I live a few blocks from here. Go right on the next light and I’ll guide you from there.”

She buckled up as the engine came to life. He did as he had been told and turned the corner, waiting for her next instruction.

“What’s your name?” She looked at him expectedly. She wasn’t sure if he was the type that would give his actual name but she kind of hoped that he’d be honest.

“I-I’m…” he made a pause, directed his attention to her for a second before staring back at the road in front of them. “I’m Ken,” he said. “My name is Ken.”

Oh, so a fake name it was.

“I’m Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova,” she introduced herself. She spoke fast, in the confusing way that she loved, and got the reaction that she wanted. “But you can call me Katya.” She waved a hand in front of herself. She couldn’t precisely shake his when he was driving. “So… Ken,” she drawled the name, emphasizing its fakeness. “You are married.” It wasn’t a question, she was stating the fact.

He looked down, to the ring on his finger, and gripped the wheel a little tighter as he nodded.

“And how old is your kid?”

This time he fully turned to face her, his eyes were wide in shock.

“Oh, I just saw all the Barbies,” Katya pointed her thumb towards the backseat, as a way of explanation. “I’m just trying to keep the conversation going, you don’t have to–”

“My name is not Ken,” he suddenly blurted out.

“I know,” she responded with a smile. Her hand landed on his thigh, physically telling him it was okay. “At the stop sign, take a left.”

“I’m Brian,” he said with a heavy exhale.

Katya smiled as she looked out the window. “I used to know a Brian.”

The rest of the way was spent in a comfortable silence, just two people that shared the same space. No words were needed to fill the air between them. Not even the radio was playing, but nobody noticed. The car moved through the empty streets slowly. They had no rush; if anything, the trip ended too fast. Sooner than expected, she was pointing him where to park.

The building was the very last of the many towers. Usually bathed in light, either by the hot sun or the tender moon. That was the reason why Katya kept lightbulbs at the minimum. The apartment was small, and she liked it like that. She also liked to maintain it messy during the night. She never made the bed when a client left the place, she left the condom wrappers on the floor, the bottles of lube stood open on the nightstand. It was a statement. The men that went there could have her for the hour, for the night even, but they didn’t own her. There were others before them, and there would be more after them.

Brian stood by the door, his hands stuffed in his pockets, as that same realization dawned on him.

“Come, come,” Katya encouraged him. “Why don’t you take a seat while I change into something _less_ comfortable?”

With a nod, he took the seat she was offering and watched her leave. She closed the bathroom door and leaned against it with a sigh. She had literally lost count of how many guys she had brought home, how come this time felt so different? There was something special about Brian, she had sensed as much weeks prior. When he drove in circles, always looking but never stopping. He made her nervous, but in a good way. Like when she was about to ride a roller coaster, anxious about the unknown but fully aware that everything was going to be okay. The way he was so enamoured by her, even without knowing her, made her stomach go up in knots.

No.

She couldn’t go down that road.

This was just another gig; business as usual. This was a first-timer and she was going to give him the night of his life. Not because she had the idea of maybe, possibly, developing feelings for this stranger. No. She was a professional who had a job to do, and she was going to do it right. That thought went through her mind as she changed. She wore her favorite red lingerie, with garters holding her lace stocking in place. From the cabinet, she pulled her backup lipstick and reapplied the bright scarlet shade on her lips. The full length mirror showed her an image that she liked.

It was showtime.

Brian was sitting right where Katya had left him, quietly observing his surroundings. His hands rested on his knees, his feet were a little too close together. It was a cute picture. One that she interrupted just by walking into the room. He immediately straightened his back at the sight of her. She pressed herself against the doorframe, arching her back and bringing her hands up to her breasts. Her mouth opened sexily, as her body slid down slightly before coming back up. Stretching her arm, she grabbed a remote control from a shelf and the sound system came to life, playing one of her favorite songs. The notes were slow and sensual, and the foreign language made everything more mystical.

Ever so slowly Katya made her way to him. First she went around the chair, her steps synchronized to the beat. Her hands glided from one of his shoulders to the other, her nails scratched his neck slightly. She spread his legs and stood between them; finding support on his thighs as she moved to the sexy rhythm of the music. Her body knew how to dance without asking her brain about the next step. The music dictated her every move and she responded. She turned around and bent over. Her ass was right in front of him. She swayed her hips side to side on tempo.

The unmistakable sound of a zipper becoming undone was heard, he surely couldn’t take it anymore and had to free himself.

Brian swallowed hard. “Ca-Can I touch you?” he asked oh-so-respectfully.

She answered his question by grabbing his hands and putting them on her ass, one on each cheek. He lost no time. He started caressing her, his fingers softly kneading the flesh of her butt. Time seemed to stop when she felt his lips on her skin for the first time. Her eyes closed by themselves at the tender gesture. His mouth followed the outline of her panties on one side, then moved to the other. Meanwhile, the palms of his hands drew imaginary circles on her hips, keeping her in place as he left a trail of butterfly kisses.

The song ended. Nothing came on next. Complete silence surrounded them until it was broken by his voice.

“Turn around.”

It was a command, one that Katya could only obey. She did. She straightened her back, and spun to face him, having to look down to do so. His hands went around and found her ass again, only to push her closer to him. This time, his mouth went straight to her stomach. He kissed her skin a few times before his tongue ran against her toned abs. His touch was so delicate, so tender, so hot.

The lace panties did nothing to hide her erection. She was hard, and wet. An incessant throbbing pushed against the red material, making it clear she was ready. He was taking his time to travel across her torso, though. It was almost as if his mouth was taking a print of her every curve.

“Will you tell me if I’m doing it wrong?” he spoke against her skin. “I have never done this before.”

“I will,” she promised, unable to form a full sentence when he was making it hard to even breathe.

Finally, his fingers hooked on the waistband of her underwear. He looked up at her, asking for permission. She nodded effusively. She wanted him, she needed him.

Brian surprised her yet again by releasing a deep sigh; the corners of his mouth curled up, threatening to break into a smile. He pulled down the soft material, leaving it to stretch at her shins. His eyes went up and down her length, the loving gaze had turned darker now. Adoration had mixed with lust, and it was an extremely erotic combination; but there was still something stopping him from touching her.

Katya gave him time, allowing his desire to fight his logic. On the outside, he was so calm and relaxed, but she knew better. She could tell that in his mind, there was a hurricane, trying to tear away everything that had been nailed down by society. He needed to get rid of any preconception left in him if they really wanted to see this through. And, even when she was more than happy to be there to help him, it was a decision he had to reach all by himself.

Her hand cupped his face, and he leaned into her touch. He was letting go. He was ready.

She guided him forward, and he wrapped his hot mouth around her, sucking slightly. Her other hand went to the back of his head, setting the pace. They were soon pulled into a trance, where nothing else existed but them. No other sound could be heard but her soft moaning, and his wet mouth around her. She didn’t fuck his face, as she was used to doing with other men. He blew her at the speed that she wanted. He sucked her off with a certain clumsiness that was almost charming. His hands went up to her breasts, pressing and releasing to the rhythm of her thrusts. It took his fingers pinching through the fabric of her bra, to have her cumming hard inside his mouth. He flinched in surprise but didn’t allow her to pull away, he kept on sucking until she was done; licked her clean until she was soft again.

Katya offered her hands to help him up. “I–” It was probably the first time she was left speechless. She literally had no words to express what had just happened, what she had just felt. “Now let’s take care of you.” She decided to go safe, to pull the attention away from her; to focus on the person actually paying to be taken care of.

Brian shook his head. Lowering his hand, he pulled the hem of his plaid shirt. “There’s no need. I kinda, umm… I’m good.”

“Oh!” Katya looked up, catching the sadness in his eyes. “Hey, it’s okay. We can just call it a night.”

“No.” His answer came out faster than his thoughts. “Please,” he begged. “Not yet.”

Their bodies were so close together. Katya was sure that, if she inhaled deeply, their torsos would be touching. Nonetheless, he was still out of her reach. Even when he stood there, towering her, with eyes that pierced right into her soul, he was so, so far away.

One of his hands went up to her face, his thumb ran against her cheekbone. His eyes scanned her features. “You’re so beautiful,” he told her in a whisper, only for her to hear. “I can’t get over it. It’s unreal.” With every word that left his mouth, his head moved closer.

Katya closed her eyes, expecting to feel his lips on hers, but it didn’t happen. His forehead landed on hers instead.

“What do you wanna do now?” The question came out matter-of-factly, she truly was willing to do whatever he asked her to. She had agreed to comply with his every desire since the moment he finally stopped the car across from her corner.

“Would you fuck me?”

She felt his breath against her skin as he voiced the request. She couldn’t help herself. Stretching her neck, Katya captured his lips with hers. They were soft, just like she had imagined them. His kiss was even softer. Brian tilted his head, pecking right at the corner of her mouth and made his way to the center. He sucked on her bottom lip slightly, ran his tongue against it, and released it. She tasted herself as soon as he pushed his tongue passed her lips. Suddenly, something primitive took over her. She grabbed his face with both hands and pulled him, if possible, even closer. Their noses bumped together, their teeth crashed with each other, their tongues met outside their mouths.

With shaky hands she rid him of his shirt, meanwhile, Brian sneaked his hands behind her and undid her bra. They took on the task of undressing each other in a matter of seconds.

Katya guided him to the bedroom, and they sat on the bed. “As bad as I wanna fuck you right now,” she admitted. “I’m gonna need a few minutes to get things going again; if you know what I mean.”

“Oh, God. Yeah, sure. There’s no rush... I mean, I don’t know about you.”

She simply smiled, pushing him to lay on the mattress. He scooted over until he reached the pillows and she laid next to him, resting her head on his chest. One of his hands immediately started caressing her back. She toyed with his free hand, running a finger on his wedding band.

“Are you sure you don’t have to go home?” She spoke placing kisses around a nipple, unable to stay away from his skin. “Where does she think you are right now?”

Brian sighed. “She doesn’t ask any questions.”

This time Katya fully looked at him, supporting her chin on his chest. “She doesn’t, huh?”

“Nope,” he answered her rhetorical question. “I guess that’s the key to our relationship working so well. Most couples believe in talking, we believe in silence. She will always love me, no matter what.”

“She sounds amazing.”

He smiled. There was a sweetness in his face that Katya couldn’t help but envy. She wondered if anybody had smiled like that when thinking about her.

“She’s the best.” He didn’t talk to Katya. He stared at the ceiling fan as he spoke to the air around them. “We grew up in the same small town, so I guess we learned to be together the old fashion way. You know the type. She gets up early and makes me lunch, irons my shirts, feeds the baby. Like those housewives you see in the old movies, and she has that classic beauty too. I’m lucky to have her by my side. She does so much to keep my life together.”

Silence enveloped them then. Katya did her best to analyze his face as he got lost in thought. The room was dark, and only part of his body was illuminated by the moonlight. A few rays made it through the blinds, softening his features and making him look almost like an apparition. It couldn’t be real. That moment couldn’t be happening. He had such a good heart, and was clearly trapped between who he wanted and who he was expected to be. Something, or someone, had forced him to become this family man, to have a wife and kids and carry on an impeccable life. The only issue was that he didn’t seem content with the results, he had gone to her, after all.

“Brian, why are you here?” Katya had never had filters; she always went straight to the point, and this time was not going to be any different. “You have this amazing, picture-perfect family, and you are spending the night with a transexual hooker. I don’t get it. Are you gay?”

His eyes snapped to look at her, yet the soothing motion of his hand never stopped roaming her shoulder blades. “I thought I was,” he confessed. “I always knew I wasn’t like everybody else, like all the other boys. They used to call me names, so I went, found the prettiest girl in town and married her. What point was I trying to prove? I don’t know. I guess I always knew, but I needed to hide it. Then I heard some coworkers talking about you girls. Maybe if I gave it a try...” he trailed off, leaving her to connect the dots and finish the sentence for him.

“We get a lot of those.” She nodded. “Men usually want something, like, in the middle, so they go after the dolls.”

Brian tried to shrug, Katya’s weight still rested on his arm. “I guess you can put it like that, but not really. If I’m being honest, I didn’t think I would come across someone like you. No offense, but, in my head, I was looking for a man in a wig, sorta. Never did I think I was going to find this whole woman.”

She didn’t mean to, but Katya couldn’t help but burst out laughing. It was a nervous response to such a sincere comment. A part of her still needed to learn how to take compliments without finding it funny.

“Why me?” The question left her lips without asking her permission. The tone of her voice went back to serious.

“I don’t know. You just… made me feel things. When I first saw you, you were leaving with a guy. It felt like, when you get in the car, the radio comes on, and you catch the tail end of your favorite song. I don’t know if that makes sense. If only I had gotten there a few minutes earlier. I knew it had to be you, but I was too late.”

If he had planned to continue his crazy analogy, she didn’t let him. Before she knew it, she was kissing him. She thanked him for his beautiful words in the only way she knew how. Her mouth found his in a desperate kiss. It all happened too fast, she needed more and more of him. In a quick move, she placed a leg around his hips and pulled herself to straddle him. The only reason why her lips disconnected from his was to find his neck. She nibbled tenderly, finding a small bundle of nerves that made him moan loudly.

His hands took a hold of her hips, forcing her to stop. She hadn’t noticed she was rubbing against him so aggressively.

“Katya.”

The name left his lips for the first time. He said it slowly, tasting each of the letters as they bounced off of his tongue. His chest physically contracted at the sole mention of her name.

His eyes lit up.

The hurricane had dissipated.

He was finally free.

It took a simple stretch of his neck to connect their mouths again. He seemed to be the one losing control by then. Something animalistic took over him; he attacked her lips with complete abandon. Her name was pronounced repeatedly, like a mantra between breaths of air and hungry kisses.

Katya was pulled into a dreamlike state the more he adored her, the more he made love to her mouth with his. She could see the bond being created. The connection between them transcended flesh and logic, reaching a spiritual level that she had only dreamed of. Yet, as magical as this experience was, she needed more. The carnal desire was still there, growing and growing, consuming her.

Their lips parted out of pure necessity to pull air back into their lungs.

“I will now proceed to eat your ass, is that okay?” Katya spoke as she looked at him straight in the eye.

Brian nodded slightly. The mood of the room had changed, it wasn’t charged with fear anymore. The expectation was electrifying, fueled by desire and want, not doubt and uncertainty. It was the perfect setting for a man and a woman to unite for the first time.

He looked angelical, bathed in light, completely nude, both in body and soul.

She took her time to travel down his body. She kissed the birthmark on his chest, played with each of his nipples before she moved on to his stomach. Her lips marked his skin with prints made of deep red. It seemed like no inch of him was going to be left untouched, but she purposely avoided where he needed her the most. Her arms hooked under his knees, pulling them up to have better access.

The first touch was a soft kiss, which provoked a high pitched moan from him. Katya smiled against his skin, proud of herself. The sounds emanating him only encouraged her to keep going. She pulled every trick she knew, and ate his ass like she had never done before. Part of her wanted to stay there forever, making him feel good, using her tongue to take him into unknown levels of absolute pleasure. Her own need soon became too much, she needed to be inside of him, and she needed it _yesterday_.

A whimper escaped him when she moved away. It took her seconds to get a condom and the bottle from her night stand; and not even a minute later she was positioning herself to enter him. The cold finger, covered with lube, came first, making him jump a little.

“Baby, look at me,” Katya requested.

Brian complied the best that he could, his stare tried to find her face through hooded eyes.

“I need you to talk to me, okay?” she continued. “If it hurts, if it becomes too much, if you like it. Bitch, especially if you like it.”

“Oh, God. Just put it in, already.”

A wicked smile took over her face at his command. “Relax.” Her voice was soothing, and she immediately felt him loosen up. Her hand helped him prepare to take her and, after a few minutes, she could feel he was ready. “I’m going in now.”

Brian screamed in pleasure as she filled him, inch by inch. She moved painfully slowly, giving him time to adapt to her size, but he took her just fine. He felt tight around her, and she had to try extra hard not to roll her eyes. She wanted to take in every single one of his expressions. She wanted to drink in how his face distorted in satisfaction when she started to move. There was no need to go hard or fast, she unhurriedly moved in and out, easily setting the pace.

The sight displayed in front of her was enough to pull her over the edge. Brian had an arm across his eyes, his mouth was wide opened, expelling screams, whimpers and moans. His chest went up and down unevenly as he tried to breathe, and feel, and exist, all at the same time. More importantly, she could see his hard on right under her. His penis was big, really big. It bobbed against his stomach with every thrust. The harder she pushed into him, the harder it would bounce. It was a hypnotizing motion. She suddenly wanted it inside her mouth, and her want didn’t precisely ask physics if it was possible. She was flexible and he was rather large, her body simply figured she could do it.

Bending forward, and taking advantage of her hold on his legs, she pushed his hips up. Before she knew it, she had part of his erection in her mouth while, at the same time, pushing herself inside of him.

Quick as a bolt, his eyes snapped open, not really understanding what was going on. He felt her sucking him. He felt her thrusting into him. She was in him and yet all around him. It literally provoked an overload in his system, causing him to nearly pass out as he came long and hard inside her mouth. She swallowed his full climax while still rocking her hips. It wasn’t until she was sure he was done that she basically slammed into him, finding her release with a scream herself.

The emptiness of their aftermath was suffocating. The room smelled like sex, it smelled like poetry as two bodies physically disconnected yet bonded in levels beyond rational thinking.

Katya dropped into his arms. She could feel sweat dripping down her spine, her bangs sticking to her forehead, and her make up was probably a mess; but she didn’t care. Not when she had his warm hand caressing his back, and the cold moonlight caressing her front.

“Oh… my… God!” Brian let out between chuckles. “I-I honestly had no idea. Like, I didn’t know it could be like this.”

Katya smiled, running a fingernail around his belly button. “It is when you hire an expert.”

It was a joke, it was meant to be a joke, but her words were enough to make the curtain fall. The magic had ended, the spell had been lifted. He had hired her. She was a hooker and he was her client. Nothing more. She had promised herself she wouldn’t forget that, and she did. It was about time to regain control of the situation.

She pushed herself up. “I gotta go change. Just leave the money on the dresser.” She pointed at the exact spot as she stood by the bed. “You can see yourself out, right?”

Brian sat up. “What the fuck? Are you serious? You don’t expect me to just leave, do you?”

Katya scrunched her nose. “I kinda do,” she said in a childish tone, accompanying her words with a pout. Another facade to keep people at arm's length.

He didn’t move.

She sighed. “Okay, look, if you want, we can do this again another day. Right now I gotta go. I need to go back to my girls.”

Katya didn't know if she had suddenly developed X-ray vision, or if he was just a transparent being, but she could literally see the connections in his brain trying to make sense of the situation. He was confused, he was angry, almost sad. And he traveled through several waves of emotions in a matter of seconds, until it finally clicked.

“At least let me drive you back,” he offered.

“It’s only a few blocks.”

“Katya… please,” he begged.

It was too late to say no, not when she had given him more of herself than she had anybody else. So she agreed. They both got dressed. She fixed her hair and make up in the bathroom, and he watched from the bedroom, through the partially opened door. He held her by the waist as they made their way to his car, and he held the door for her as she got in, closing it after pressing a soft kiss to the side of her head.

“You know,” he spoke to her, but wouldn’t face her. He occupied himself in settling in the driver’s seat. “I wish I had known you sooner. Things woulda been a lot different, I think.”

“Maybe in another life,” she suggested. “Maybe we already met, you know, in a previous one. It kinda feels like it.”

“Maybe,” he agreed with a nod.

The short drive was done in silence. He left his open hand between them, and her self control lasted less than a block. She intertwined her fingers with his and didn’t let go until they reached her spot.

Brian stopped the car, but didn’t put it in park. She got the hint, the sooner it was all over, the better.

“Well, if you ever want to see me again, you know where to find me.”

“I will, I will. I promise. Thank you… for tonight.”

Trying her best to hide a smile, Katya got down from the car. She spotted Kennedy standing right where she left her, so she concentrated all her will power in making her way to her friend, without looking back. If she did she would surely run back to the car, and ask Brian to take her away with him.

“After a long night of hooking,” Kennedy recited to the night air.

“Shut up, you stupid whore.”

Katya laughed openly, happily, as a white minivan, with stickers on the backseat’s window, drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! See you again soon. -Monkey.


	8. 8.- Oral Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Bad Mood  
> Category: M/M  
> Summary: Trixie is about to find out the curative properties of Katya’s oral skills.  
> Notes: On the original challenge there were two number 45 entries, I almost did both, but finally decided to pick this one. Please remember that this is a work of fiction and any resemblance to reality is purely coincidental.  
> Once again, female pronouns are used when they are in drag.  
> Written: May 16th, 2020 - July 16th, 2020 (Honestly, it took me this long to finish this because stan twitter, and its cancel culture, made it hard for me to enjoy writing Trixya. Someone said it was easier if we thought of them as fictional characters within the fanfiction side of the fandom, and that made it so much easier. So now I’m back, back, back again!)

**Bad Mood**

I don’t think I have ever been happier in my entire life.

This is it. This is what I was born to do. This is me. This is who I am, Trixie Mattel.

Standing on the center of the stage, I line up with my sisters. We hold hands, lift them up in the air and take a bow. The crowd goes wild, the gays go insane. The yelling, the screaming, the clapping, the loud music, there’s nothing in the world that I like to hear more than that. The sweating, the foot pain, the tight clothes, those are things I could very easily live without; but it’s only a small price to pay.

As soon as we are allowed to leave the stage, I take my wig off. By the time I reach the last step of the ladder, my dress is already unzipped. I stumble with my own feet as I try to walk and undress at the same time. My body bounces between the wall and my friends. It’s fun and it makes me laugh hysterically.

We reach the dressing rooms, and I open mine with a loud scream, a scream filled with joy, laughter and pure happiness. Adrenaline runs through by veins, making my whole body pulse to the rhythm of my bloodstream.

Long fingers wrap around my arms and I recognize the owner right away.

“Bitch!” Maybe it’s out of pure excitement, maybe it's because her ears are still buzzing, but Katya stops me and yells right to my face. “That was our best show yet!” She screams through bright red lips. Even when I’m halfway through the process of de-dragging, she’s still living her whole woman fantasy, and I’m sure we will leave this venue with her still in full drag.

Both her hands land on my shoulders and she shakes me, trying to physically make me understand her words. I let her. My body goes limp and I allow her to treat me like a rag doll. She laughs, I laugh. We look into each other’s eyes and the laughter turns louder. I can’t stop myself, my arms go around her and I pull her into a tight hug. This is so unlike me. If there’s anything that I can’t stand is physical contact like this and, here I am, breaking all my rules and initiating a hug.

Katya’s energy is contagious, I can feel my inner batteries recharging the longer I hug her. Unfortunately, our moment is interrupted when security knocks on the open door, saying that someone is looking for her. The sparkle in her eye is something that I’m familiar with, and the side smile taking over her entire face is the last confirmation I need.

The bitch is about to have sex.

I see her padded ass swaying as she exits the room, leaving me alone in the poorly lit room. It’s cozy, it’s cute. I like it. I’m even humming to myself as I take my makeup off.

Just when I’m about done, I see people rushing past my door. I go out, trying to see what’s the commotion about, and I crash into Alaska in the hallway. She is really in a hurry.

“Trix, come on!” She says pulling me by the arm.

“Why? What’s going on?”

“Remember those guys that met us at the airport?” I nod as she starts walking. “Well, Katya brough one backstage. They are doing it in her dressing room.” A giggle interrupts her every other word, because this whole thing sounds ridiculous. We all know Katya sleeps with fans, why is it such big news now?

We reach a bunch of people, all pushing each other and giggling like little kids. The door is opened just a crack, and they are all trying to look through it.

“Move, move,” Alaska makes way for us to reach the front and my heart stops.

Katya looks beautiful, so beautiful. That’s the first thing that registers in my brain. Her blonde hair falls like a courtine covering part of her face, making everything feel almost mysterious. She’s on her knees, her shoes thrown to the side. The naked guy she’s sucking is the last thing I notice. All I can think of is how sexy she looks. She’s all woman, pleasuring a guy who seems to be fully enjoying it. He is grunting, and breathing heavily. His fingers tangle in her wig and she moans loudly with him deep in her mouth.

This is… wrong. We shouldn’t be watching. We shouldn’t be here. We should be getting ready to go. I look around and see that most of the queens are, either still in drag, or wearing their normal clothes with a full face on. We are never leaving this place. I just wanna go.

“You guys, we should get going,” I try to call their attention, remind them we have a bus to catch. All I get is booing as they shove me away from the door.

Fine.

I don’t even want to see that anyway. They are clearly showing off. There’s no way they don’t know people are watching, they are putting on a show. Nobody makes those noises. Katya can’t possibly be that good, can she?

It doesn’t matter. I don’t care. I just wanna leave here. This dressing room area is hot and dirty, and I want out. My own room is tiny, and overheated. There are no fans or ventilation. The more I look around the place, the less I like it. The chairs have stains and so does the carpet. Gross. The room is dirty, who knows how many people have been here before me. And it’s messy, my stuff is thrown everywhere, picking it all up is gonna take forever.

Before anything, I need to get rid of the rest of these uncomfortable clothes. Being in drag is the absolute worst. Everything hurt. Everything smells. It’s disgusting. Moments like this make me wonder why I even picked this line of work. As I take everything off and throw it in its place, I remember how easy my life used to be working at the MAC counter. Simpler times.

It takes me a few minutes, but I finally get everything in the suitcases and ready to go. My face is still stained but it will go away once I shower. I walk out with my backpack on, ready to leave. Since, clearly, nobody is going to listen to me, I grab all my stuff and wheel the suitcases to the bus. The driver seems surprised to see me here by myself, still he rushes to my side and helps me with my stuff. He doesn’t disturb me as I sit alone, looking at my phone. He lets me be for as long as it takes for everybody else to get here. It feels as if days have passed before the small space is filled with loud laughter, yelling and screaming. Just like I predicted, Katya still looks… like Katya. Her lipstick is perfectly applied on her lips, and I have a million questions running through my head. Did she reapply it? What brand is it? Did it endure the sucking of a dick?

“But you ate his whole ass!” Someone shouts. I don’t register who when my full attention is focused on her flawless lips.

She shrugs a shoulder. “You know I love eating a good ass,” she says so casually, so easily; but then she can’t hold it any longer and burst out laughing. Her cool exterior cracks to let her goofy self be seen.

They are still talking about that guy’s ass when she sits next to me. I don’t wanna deal with that right now, so I close my eyes. Nobody notices I’m pretending and nobody bothers me. It’s hard to sleep on a bus, or a plane, or a hotel. Anywhere that is not my own bed, basically. My back hurts all the time, and the corsets I need for my different outfits just make everything worse. Putting and taking off my makeup, without giving my skin a day to breathe, is making me break out. There’s nothing I hate more than that, than this whole thing. Days and nights have no difference when all you see is the inside of a bus, crowded with the same faces, as it takes you from venue to venue, from airports to the next crappy hotel.

And that’s how the next week passes.

After several cities without a day off, I just feel tired, more than usual. My mood just keeps getting worse the more time I spend on this suspension of reality.

Honestly, I don’t even know where we are right now. All I know is that we have a full day here; then we have to catch a plane and start the Asian leg of the tour. I’m just glad that we get to rest. That’s the reason why I go straight to my hotel room as soon as the show is over.

The shower head has horrible pressure so I take as little time in there as possible, just enough to wash all the sweat away and get rid of the traces of makeup. When I walk out of the bathroom, wearing a pajama set that hasn’t seen a washing machine in weeks, I’m shocked to see Katya sitting on the bed.

“Geez, Brian, don’t they know about knocking in Boston?” I roll my eyes as I walk past her. _Her._ The whole woman that is Katya Zamolodchikova. The use of her actual name, of the man that lives underneath all the layers of hair and makeup, slips out in pure annoyance.

“Okay, enough.” She stands up, anger is visible in her features.

She kicks her heels off and her shoulders square up. Is she going to hit me? This wouldn’t be the first time a woman kicks my ass. I have never been punched by a drag queen before, though.

“Whip it out,” she orders, a long red nail points in the direction of my pants.

“What?” I ask, confused.

Her shoulders drop, and an exasperated sigh leaves her lips. “Take it out. You have been insufferable since you saw me sucking that guy’s dick, whip it out so I can suck yours.”

Out of instinct, my hands go down to cover my crotch. “Wha- No! You are insane.”

“Trix, okay, listen. Everybody has commented how you have been impossible to be around. I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be the bearer of bad news, but it is the truth, Mary. Now, they don’t know what caused it, but I know you and, bitch, you gotta get a grip!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” My hand waves in front of her, dismissing her whole speech.

I try to walk away, put some distance between us.

“You are jealous.” Just like that, she stops me. Not physically, she’s still standing on the other end of the bed, but her words stop me cold.

“You need to leave.” The sentence, laced with anger, escapes me before I can think.

She walks to me, slowly, padded hips swaying with each step. She throws her synthetic hair back in one swift motion. I’m frozen in place, hypnotized by the femenine moves.

Her hand goes up to my chest, she doesn’t do anything, just rests her hand against my racing heart.

“Let me do it,” she whispers. Her face is so close to mine that I can detect the smell of coffee on her breath. “I want to do it. Do you want me to do it?” Her hand slides down, gently, caressing. “Do you want me to do it?” she repeats, in a serious tone this time. She’s actually asking for my permission.

I look deep into her eyes, those endless pools of emotion, framed by fake lashes. “You are a woman,” I blurt out.

A side smile takes over her face. “You have never been with a girl before?” She’s back to playful, a seductress that knows exactly how to play the game.

“I’m gay.” My mouth expels the words without asking my brain’s approval.

This time she laughs, loudly. “Bitch, I know that. And I also know that you need this. We need to do this so the world can have peace again. Please, God.” She makes a pause. Her free hand reaches the hem of her dress. “If you need a reminder of what I really am, I can show you my dick too.”

Once again, faster than my thoughts, my body reacts. I take hold of her wrist and stop her. “No. Don’t. I want Katya. I want Katya to do it.”

She doesn’t need an explanation, she knows exactly what I need, what I’m asking for. She doesn’t have to be told twice. This is the green light she was waiting for. We are doing this. Finally. No matter how hard I’ve tried to deny it. It doesn’t matter for how long I’ve tried to push the fantasy at the very back of my mind; it has always been exactly that, a _fantasy_. I have dreamed and daydreamed about being with her for a long time. At first it was about him, about Brian. The idea of being with someone so experienced always made me curious. Katya is so sexy, so sensual, that adding her to the mix just made sense.

Her lips land on the corner of my mouth, it's quick and tender. My hand immediately goes up, to touch the spot. She’s by now kissing my chin, then my neck. The butterfly kisses continue as she makes her way down. No traces of lipstick are left behind. I seriously need to at least know the brand she’s using, it really is not coming off at all.

My thoughts are brought to a halt when her mouth reaches the waistband of my pants. She looks up, dark eyes piercing mine. She’s asking one more time if this is okay, and I can’t do anything but nod.

What happens after that is a blur. I feel the cool air hitting my legs, then I lift one foot at the time under her command as she removes my pants. The blonde wig gets closer and closer to my crotch. I can feel Katya’s hand on me and my eyes roll back. She takes me into her mouth. Her lips are soft, softer than I remember them. They feel so good around me. My head snaps back when I feel them on my pelvis. Like, even when I don’t like talking about it, I know I’m big, and she just took me all in.

My eyes grow wide, my mouth opens and an inhuman sound comes out from the back of my throat. I look down, my face most likely contorted in shock. The complete opposite to hers. She wiggles her eyebrows with her lips around my dick. The bitch knows what she’s doing, she knows her ability is impressive and will brag about it, even if it’s just through her stare. And I’m about to get the whole experience.

Katya’s moves are easy at first. She takes me in and out of her mouth at a slow pace. Her hand holds me by the base as she relaxes her throat and pushes me all the way in. She sucks me hard, before letting me go with a heavy exhale. Her tongue goes around the head a few times, then she’s licking up and down my length. And I’m feeling all of this since my eyes seem unable to remain open. But I want to see her. I want to get the full picture, a picture that will replace the mental images of her I use to jerk off to.

One of her hands goes between my thighs, opening them a bit wider. Next thing I feel is her head moving between my legs, licking my asshole. She releases me for just a second and, just like that, she’s behind me. Her palms land on each of my buttcheeks. “Oh, God,” she sighs against my skin. “I love to eat a clean ass.” I feel her hot breath first, and her tongue second. My senses are overloaded, making me feel everything at once. Her lips, her tongue, her hot mouth on my ass; the blonde hair tickling my legs, her hand still pumping me. It’s all too much.

It takes only a few seconds before I can’t take it anymore. My knees give out and I feel myself falling forward.

“Woah, there,” she lets out as she catches me. Her hands find my stomach as Katya pushes me back, preventing me from falling but, at the same time, pressing her face against my butt.

Without giving me a moment to recollect myself, she’s already back at eating my ass. “Wa-wait.” I try to stop her, but talking and breathing and feeling at the same time seems impossible. “I need to - just… give me a second.” With shaky legs I walk to an armchair and, more than sitting down, I drop myself on the cushion with a heavy sigh.

In the background, I can hear her laughing and the rustling of fabric as she stands up. “That good, huh?”

Mumbling is all I can do to answer her rhetorical question. Because she’s right, she is simply that good. Only a few minutes with her and I’m already at her mercy. I can’t even see straight, the whole room is spinning. I throw my head back as I feel my chest raising and falling. With one arm over my eyes, I try to calm my breathing unsuccessfully. Then I feel her again, her hands caress my thighs and there’s nothing I can do but grunt.

“Ready to finish what we started?”

Every cell on my body comes together to give me the strength that I need. I look down at her and nod. She’s biting her lower lip, trying to suppress a smile. Her lips are stained with red, the lipstick finally smudged. Surprisingly, it only makes her look even sexier.

She wiggles her eyebrows at me as she moves down, taking my entire length into her mouth. Her mouth is wet, and warm, and it feels oh, so good. I see the blonde wig bobbing up and down as she sucks me off. It's time to turn one of my fantasies into a reality. My fingers run through her hair, luckily, she remembered to glue the wig this time. That’s the reason why I can actually take a hold of her hair and guide her to the pace that I want. With my fingers tangled in her golden locks, I pull and push her head as I please. She moans around me, enjoying how I’m taking control. The speed suddenly increases, as well as the sounds coming from her.

Katya takes me all in, then releases me, just long enough for her to curse out loud, before sucking me back in. Both of my hands are pushing her down by this point. Her eyes go up to look at me while she still has my entire dick in her mouth. Her eyelashes flutter as she lets me go. Then she smiles as she goes down on me again. This fucking bitch smiles! And that is it for me. My eyes roll back and my mouth falls open. There’s a hot wave taking over me as I cum long and hard.

I’m almost spasming, and she doesn’t even flinch. She drinks me all in, then licks me clean of any remaining.

“Welp,” she says getting up. The back of her hand cleans her own mouth, leaving a harsh trace of red across her cheek. “Now that I have sucked the bad mood out of you, the world can have some peace.” She laughs at her own words, and I chuckle right along with her.

“You know?” I get up with a smile on my face, an actual smile. “I had no idea I needed this. Thank you.” I find my pants and put them on, still feeling like I’m floating on air.

She shrugs a shoulder, proud of herself. “I may not have many talents, but I do know how to suck a dick.”

“And eat ass!” I add after her.

She laughs loudly, a hand gripping my arm as she does.

“No, really,” I assure her, stepping right into her space. “That was… amazing. Bad mood who? What? I don’t know her.”

Her laughter fills the air around us. “Not a problem.”

We share a smile, a knowing smile, a bond was just created. I pull her to me. I’m not going to thank her. A hug will have to do. My body feels so light, not a single drop of tension or stress left. I inhale deeply, she smells like sweat, and sex, and… Katya. It’s hot.

“Wanna stay and watch like a movie or something?” I ask, still smiling. “Maybe I could even return the favor.” The suggestion comes out casually. Deep down, though, I’m dying to experience more of her.

She waves a hand in front of my face. “Nah, no need. I actually have a trick coming over, but thanks! Maybe some other time.” She walks around and finds her shoes, putting them under her arm before she walks to me again. “Glad you feel better,” she says before placing a soft kiss on my cheek.

I watch her walk to the door, open it and then disappear behind her, leaving me alone in my hotel room. Wait, was the room always this ugly?

_Ugh!_ I hate it here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive shout out to the authors on the AQ discord server, who allowed me to pick their brains and annoy the heck out of them so this story could come to life.  
> Thank you so much for reading! See you again soon. -Monkey.


End file.
